Fate: Tsukiakari ni terasa reta ejji
by Dalorian Riften
Summary: "For a hero to be born, tragedy must strike first. This has always been the pattern for many legends to occur and this is no different than the rest. The hammer that forges the blade will cease to exist for the blade no longer needs temper. It's edge will never dull and steel shall not rust. The 'Era of Heroes' has only just started and this is the beginning of their dream."
1. Chapter 1

Act Zero

 _*crunch* *crunch*  
_  
 _Those were the sound of my feet stepping on the road laid out before me.  
_  
 _*crunch* *crunch*  
_  
 _That sound never stop…because I refused to stay…..  
_  
 _*crunch* *crunch*  
_  
 _Those were the sounds of my feet stepping through the_ _ **hell**_ _laid out before me.  
_  
 _The air was filled with thick black clouds of smoke. Smoke that came from the ashes of the burning buildings…and corpses.  
_  
 _*crunch* *crunch*  
_  
 _When did I begin walking down this road?  
_  
 _I don't think I can remember anything from before…not my friends…not my family…not even my last name.  
_  
 _The buildings keep burning while people died in many gruesome ways all around me…and all I can do was step over their corpses to make sure I don't end up like them.  
_  
 _I'm sorry,_

 _*crunch*_

 _I'm sorry…_

 _*crunch*_

 _I'm sorry…  
_  
 _This was the only action I can do to make up for stepping on them.  
_  
 _Some were alive as they pleaded for help. Even if they're already dead.  
_  
 _*whimper* *whimper*  
_  
 _.Huh?  
_  
 _Over on my left, a bit far off, was a girl crying…asking for her dear mother…clinging to her dear mother.  
_  
 _…Except that girl is clinging to a dead corpse…lifeless with a face that long since burnt off. The body was horribly disfigured and the skin looks as if you tried to peel a dried apple. It was horrible and a swift death would have been more merciful. Everything about the scene in front of me screamed wrong as if this is not how things were meant to happen._

 _It should have been an ordinary night where my family was taking me out. Even if I can't remember them…I wouldn't be out here if I weren't going out right?_

 _The girl keeps crying while trying to wake up a dead corpse. It was tragic and I didn't have the strength to keep staring. I could have her come with me and try to survive this nightmare._

Yes…that was the right thing to do.

 _However my lips were chapped and it hurts to breathe. Even so I tried to give this girl a chance to live. With strength gathered up, I yell out at best as I could. Although what should have been loud coming out as nothing more than a whisper._

 _She heard me, though. She heard my whisper and look up towards where I stood. The girl had black hair that hung just above her eyes and a pink pin on the side... Her clothes were covered with a black smudge that most likely can from the fire itself._

 _The girl was wearing a yellow sundress with flower designs on the front and back. The hem of her dress was burnt off till it stops just above her knees. Her face showed only sadness and anguish from no longer hearing her mother again. The tears ran down her eyes like a river and I doubt it would stop anytime soon._

Hurry up was all I could think as she stared at me. You'll die if you don't move…

She began motioning herself to move and a little bit of hope swelled up in me at the thought of not having to walk this hell alone. However, hope only brings despair.

Just as she began to run towards me, a building that was position close by us began to fall. Time slowed still for me as I reach out my hands towards her as if thinking I could breach the distance.

 _I didn't make it and neither could she…_

He building fell directly next to us and the force knocked me back while a giant ash cloud covered the air. I awoke to see the aftermath and it was far from pretty. My body moved towards the destructions to see if anything remained. By some, I manage to see a glimpse of the girl I was trying to help.

Only her lower half was under heavy rubble and there was blood oozing out. I approach her anyway to see what I could do. She was breathing which was a good sign but if I didn't move the rubble soon, she would eventually lose her legs. So I slowly push whatever debris I could even though I hardly made a dent in her condition.

*hiss* *hiss*  
That was the sound of steam rising and as we both looked up to see what was happening…

Mud.

 _Never have I felt the need to run from such a thing until this night!_

That dirty black mud that sought out life just to kill it. It was like the embodiment of that wrong in the world. It was slowly crept its way here while burning whatever it came into contact with. So I panic and keep pushing whatever rocks I could off of her but nothing I could do would lead to her salvation. Tears were forming in my eyes while I kept muttering how I'll save you.

 _The girl took my hand in her own with her red, teary eyes and gave me something I didn't think was possible in this nightmare. In her last minutes. She gave me a bright smile and utter these words to me that I was too shock to hear them._

"It's alright. You tried and that's… that's what matters the most. You're my hero."

 _She gave me her pink pin in hand and told me to run. That's exactly what I did…it's all I manage to do._

*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*

I walked further into this hell with a pink pin in hand and with every step I took, a part of my heart died as well.

Love (hatred)

 _Hope (despair)_

Courage (cowardice)

Happiness (sadness)

Strength (weakness)

 _Purpose (Nothingness)_

All the feelings that I held for myself were pouring out as I lost them until I couldn't walk anymore. My feet were sore and aching and my hands were numb and burnt. The toxic air was already working their ways in my lungs. All I could do was look up and stare at the moon while its light shine brightly throughout the ordeal.

 _I fell backward while still looking at the white moon in the sky while it looks back me. It was somewhat comforting to view like it was banishing any sort of dark cloud threaten to obscure its vision of this reality._

 _My eyes were wet and I felt like this was it for me…so I took one last glimpse at the pin the girl gave me. The pin had a name on it and it said "Miyu" which must have been the girl's identity. I held it tightly in my hand to ensure that the pin existed and wasn't an illusion conjured by my mind._

 _With what little strength I had left in my right hand, I raised it upwards towards the moon like I was holding a floating ball. The rock stood isolated but strong as if telling itself that it wouldn't look away from this. That it will see this hell and push pass it and move on to continue its cycle._

 _It was beautiful. My arm fell and I knew this was it for me._

 _"_ _Thank goodness!"_

 _Huh? Who's there?_

 _"_ _Please be alive!"_

Next thing that happens was his arm was caught by rough hands of someone else. The young boy couldn't help but look up at his savior. The person who appeared to him was an adult male wearing a suit with a black coat around it. That man was panting while looking like he ran a 10-hour marathon around Fuyuki city.

 _The child then felt raindrops continually hit his face…but there was no rain in sight. He then notices the man was crying while holding the small hand in front of the face. Those cries were out of joy after finally rescuing someone from death. His tears kept pouring and he smiled just the same as her and the only thought that ran through the boys mind at the time was this…_

 _"_ _If I can save someone… can I smile like you?"_

~0~o~0~

As my body felt itself gaining back its senses I thought it is best to pry my eyes open and see what's going on. The moment was regrettable at best because as soon as the light hit my sockets I felt to urge to pull the covers over my head.

"Urgh." I mouthed because the brightness was killing my sight as poorly as it was at the moment. When I thought the close was cleared, the covers used to shield my head were remove and the first thing I notice were the multi beds in the room. Judging by the kids in bed and women and men in white clothing, this must be the hospital. My eyes moved around to scan the chamber and quickly diverted right as a man who look like a doctor came along.

"Ah, you must have just woken up...right?"

"Yes" was my only reply to that question seeing as how I literally just did 1 minute ago?

"Hey Doctor, just how long have I been knock out?" I said while my body was still getting itself active. The Doctor looked with a smile and told that we were at Fuyuki city hospital.

 _So the fire didn't make it this far_ …Mentally comment as I rubbed the crust away from my eyes. _Although now what do I do? I have no home or a family to claim me_ … I thought but what surprise myself was the sudden emptiness.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that they're this gentleman here that would like to speak with you."

"Huh… where is he?" I asked because I was curious as to who would know I'm here. _Maybe a relative or someone close_ I told myself but when the emptiness that was there earlier came back again. It felt weird not feeling anything towards yourself. While my mind was wrapping around the thought, the doctor motion someone to come in. It hit me like a bullet to the head. That man was the figure that rescued me from the fire and brought me here.

My body froze in nervousness and I admit I was a bit anxious to see what he wanted. He then told the man in white to leave as he took a seat next to me. The silence was all that was even with the patients and nurse moving back in forth. I attempted to say something until the man broke the ice and ask me a question.

"Even though I'm a complete stranger to you…how would you like it if I adopt you?"

The man who saved me wants to take me and I wasn't sure how to reply. My family is gone and I have nowhere to go so I did what any child would do. Nodding my head up and down at a fast pace the man took my answer as a yes. With that, he then got up from his seat and set out to do some paperwork to make it official. Although he paused halfway and made his way back here and told me something outrageous.

"Also my name is Emiya Kiritsugu and I'm a magus."

The male then went forth to sign some paperwork, thus leaving me in thought. He said his name was Emiya Kiritsugu and that he was a ma-

"Wait… huh?"

~0~o~0~

The home that we'll be living at was really huge and very spacious. It was a Japanese style manor that was big enough to house two families and it even had a dojo. As I helped Kiritsugu and the guys at the van move the boxes around, a sharp breath of wind hit me and it felt comfortable.

Kiritsugu soon called it a day and took a small seat on the porch just outside the mini lake in the open space. Sitting next to him, he mentions that the stars look spectacular and the moon shines beautifully tonight. When viewing the moon, one could try and watch the world from its perspective and wonder how it feels.

It's like an observer that takes in what it sees happening on the planet whether it'd be right or wrong and tries to make sense of it. As both dwellers of the manor stared at the stars neither could think of what to say at that point. The man that rescued the boy and the boy was that was saved.

"Hey, old man…when can you start teaching me magic?" I said with a bit of a nervous tone, only because we just moved in and haven't gotten any time to adjust to one another. Kiritsugu, on the other hand, continues staring until he tilted his head in my direction and said "Sorry Shirou but I can't teach you ' _magic.'_ "

"What's the big idea old man. You can't expect some to believe you're a magus and then tell them you can't teach them." And the fact of the matter was it was true. Trying to bring someone hopes up and crash it down is cruel enough as it is. Kiritsugu said nothing and only kept facing forward till he got tired and went to bed. I borrowed my eyebrows while thinking that he might be lying or something. If that's the case, I'll just keep asking him till he submits. With that in mind, I set a serious face that said "Don't give up" and went straight to my futon.

~0~o~0~

"Are you ready to teach me, old man?" The growing frustration as I continued to pester Kiritsugu was burning fire in my chest. The man was adamant on not teaching me anything about magic. The worst part was that the need to give up was looming closer than ever as he drunk his tea while reading the papers.

"No," said Kiritsugu. Some would have been driven to insanity at this point but both figures held their ground and would not back away so easily due to both being very stubborn beings.

"Come on old man, you have to teach me something at least." I declare as if it were an obligation Kiritsugu needed to commit towards. Before any repetition, Kiritsugu decided that enough was enough.

"Alright Shirou, after I come back we'll begin the basics of mage craft…okay?" Kiritsugu said with uncertainty in his voice due to whether or not it was a good idea.

"About time old man… for a second, I thought you were going to go insane with my constant begging." And yet as he left through the door I can't help but feel curious as to where the Magus goes on his trips. The manor is empty so I guess I can do what I want for now. My feet were moving towards the dojo with a couple of shinai in the racks.

Usually, when Kiritsugu is gone, I practice as though I'm swinging a sword with every stroke of the bamboo blade. My arms are in the fix position I see actors do on Television with the handle of the shinai firmly in my hand. With a bit of strength, I bring the blade down and allow gravity to do the rest. Occasionally Fuji-nee, a neighbor and my babysitter at times, come along and chat with me if not beg for me to feed her. I swear that a girl her age should be able to cook for herself at times but I don't mind it honestly.

"Shirou you there?" a voice speaks out loud while it echoes through the hallways of the empty home. Shirou knows who voice that is but quickly dismiss it since chances of her finding him here is always 100%. The blade rose again and brought down again over and over as it was a daily routine for the amber haired child. His body began the motion again until a screen door slides to reveal a chestnut-hair women wearing a uniform only those who practice kendo would wear. Her name is Fujimura Taiga.

At that moment, she scanned what was in my hand and held an amuse face that said 'caught you' as she began commanding her body to move towards me. I took a step back and she took a step forward until she sprinted at me while grabbing a shinai out of nowhere and attempting to hit me with it. Now I'm by no means an expert or master at kendo, unlike Fuji-nee. However, my body reacted before I knew it and dodge to the left.

She gave me no time to think about anything as she swung the shinai horizontally at my waist and in response I jump back. I went about 6 steps backward while she stood in place with a feral grin and it was a bit terrifying to look at. I wasn't sure what her game was but I just couldn't turn back now. This time, I switched from defense to offense in a heartbeat and ran towards her. I held the wooden sword loosely in my hand because the moment she went to block it I would feint and change the direction of the attack.

I went through with the plan as I went to aim for her head and as she brought her sword up to stop it, I quickly change trajectory. Time slowed down for me as I won the battle…or so I thought but she quickly turns both her hands holding the shinai in the opposite direction resulting the end of the wooden sword to collide with my own. After the rebound, I lost my footing and fell backward and with my head raised up, she brought her shinai down upon me. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. However, it didn't come because when my eyes open the end of the bamboo blade laid an inch away from my face.

"Not bad Shirou but your still too green to try and best me," she said with a confident smirk on her face. I couldn't refute what she say because it's true. It was guaranteed that I'd lose her from the beginning since I lack experience while she didn't. Her hand was brought down to me and I grabbed it with my own. I ask her to teach me kendo during the 2 years Kiritsugu kept denying me the teachings of mage craft. It helped pass the time and even trained my muscles for a while.

~0~o~0~

On a particular night during Kiritsugu and me stargazing, that I now notice the empty look on his face. It was dull with a lack of life behind them and to make it worse, it feels as though whenever I look at him I couldn't help but flinch just a little bit whenever we see each other. That frustration built every time I saw those eyes made me feel as though he's the only one in despair without showing it. So it was only fair to let him know that he wasn't alone in his suffering.

"Hey, old man."  
"Yes, Shirou?"

"Do you think it was okay for me to be saved?" The look on his face was priceless and maybe would warrant a few giggles or laughter had the moment not been so severe.

"Shirou just what exactly do you mean if it's okay for you to be saved? Are you suggesting that I should have left you to die in that fire?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that question. If he's waiting for a response, the best I could give him was a memory I couldn't possibly forget. "Old man…during the fire I saw a girl clinging to her dead mom. I thought I could save her but then a building collapse right next to us as she ran towards me. Her lower half was crush and that was so much blood everywhere. I wanted to help…to save her from this nightmare so I began removing the rubble. I was scared that she would die and try to move faster but it didn't make a difference."

As I finish my tale, Kiritsugu only gave me a look that said he understood what I went through.

"Shirou, starting from tomorrow and I'll teach you the basics of mage craft. If you are slacking or incapable of keeping up, I will force you to stop. Do I make myself clear?"

Suddenly hearing that made me turn my head to face Kiritsugu and acknowledge what he said. He was going to teach me mage craft after all the times I've begged him. Even though I had to recall a painful memory that's as good as a nightmare will get, I couldn't help the small grin that crept its way into my face. A Little thought that was both childish yet somewhat filling appeared in my mind.

 _Could I save someone like you did Kiritsugu?_

~0~o~0~

"Now Shirou before we begin, do you remember what I taught you so far?" Kiritsugu question as he was now starting to explain the magus world to his young pupil/adopted son.

"Um… oh yeah! You taught the lesson about something called magical energy…right?" Shirou replied with since it's been awhile since Kiritsugu went full in-depth with anything involving mage craft. His mind was ready and his hands were adjusted to take down quick notes in his notebook should he forget anything. Kiritsugu could only sigh as it seems he need to re-educate his 'student' on what magical energy really is.

"First of all its magical energy and its divided into two segments. One is called mana that comes from the earth itself and the other is called od that comes from living organisms such as you and me." Kiritsugu carefully went through it in his head again to make sure he didn't forget any relevant material on the subject thus far.

"So it's like the fuel cars use when people turn on the engines?" asked Shirou. Kiritsugu could only smile as his young pupil gave an example such as that.

"Yes Shirou it's exactly like that only both mana and od replenishes over time. Mana is considered the life force of the planet known as Gaia and it exist in the air around us. Od, on the other hand, lays with our bodies and once depleted our magic circuits refills it. Od will continue to produce as long as one is alive but the difference is the abundance which varies person to person. Do you understand it now?"

Shirou nodded his head while jotting down more notes concerning the difference between mana and od and what-ifs that can occur in between. Kiritsugu suddenly switches topics from the types of energy magi uses to the facilities that house the studies of mage craft. He told Shirou the many fractions that hold forms of studies of mage craft and supernatural such as the two big hitters. London's Mage Association and The holy church.

The **Mage Association** is an international, self-preservative, and self-defense organization formed by those that practice mage craft whose purpose is to control conceal, and develop it further. It was founded in the middle-age time period due to the decline in mage craft so only a minimum amount of people was aware of its existence.

The **Holy Church** is an international religious organization that's styled after the real Roman Catholic Church. It coexists alongside the mage association even though there are times of disputes. The church also has a strong animosity towards vampires because they come from 'human' and the risk of infection is far too high.

"Wow, old man…you sure know a lot about this stuff" Shirou points out as he hears more of Kiritsugu explanation on the fractions that lies around the world. Kiritsugu smiles at Shirou for being attentive and hyper as a child should be.

"Shirou during my time as a magus I've done jobs here and there for both fractions and develop quite a name for myself over the years," said Kiritsugu as he was now ready to move on to the next subject at hand.

Shirou, on the other hand, caught wind of the old man said and ask "what name did they call you?"

Kiritsugu could only pause as though he was contemplating something but he decided it wasn't worth the hassle and said "Something not worth mentioning."

After going through other materials such as magic circuits and the origin/element within individuals, Shirou wanted to dive right into the type of spells magi could use in the field. Kiritsugu felt it was only right to teach him that so he first started with basics such as reinforcement and projection. Although there was one problem that was troublesome and that problem was young Emiya Shirou did not know how to activate his circuits. Hours was spent trying to see what would work but nothing happens and by night reach both was at their wits end. As Shirou bid his father goodnight, he notices that the moon is out tonight and couldn't help but sit on the porch and gaze at it.

"Just what will it take for them to open? I've already known the basics but I can't think of anything else that might work. "

At that moment, Shirou thoughts were back at the night sky above and made him wonder if he's even capable of even performing mage craft like the old man did. It made him feel helpless and most of all it reminded him of what he wasn't able to do anything about. Just like that time during the time when such tainted flames took the lives of everyone around him and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He remembers the black smoke that came from buildings and corpse alike as he laid back awaiting death to come.

At that moment, he recalls staring at the moon, as though despite all the black surrounding it, despite the destruction and mayhem that occur, it stilled shine brightly throughout the incident while banishing any darkness that encroaches it. It was a lone figure whose stars were its ally gaze upon the destruction but did nothing to look away. It held its gaze and continue on towards another night without flinching or disgusted by the horror in front of it. It did what it keep doing because it was strong not to run from the hell before it and moved on.

After all was said and done Shirou felt that he needed the sleep more than he ever did and went to his futon. It was then that he notice particular green circuit pattern over the course of his skin around both his arms. A child learning the arts the magic would be thrilled and soon jump, run, and scream for joy but young Emiya did what came natural and turns his head towards the window.

~0~o~0~

"Shirou now we are going to begin with another form of mage craft called reinforcement."

"And that would be what again?"

Luckily Kiritsugu figured this would happen so he mentally prepared himself for the tiresome explanation. And just like before, Shirou felt the need to write down notes in his book only, this time, it's without the glasses.

"Listen well Shirou, reinforcement is the form of mage craft that enhances the existence of an object by pouring your magical energy into it. By reinforcing the purpose of an object you can make food taste better, knives sharper, and in the case of a living organism, its durability and strength."

"So in other words, it's like a power up for everything right?"

"Well, it's more of the battery being supercharged rather than a power up."

As Kiritsugu went further in the explanation of reinforcement, Shirou couldn't help but think what he could do with the mage craft. In his mind ran thoughts such as the wonders if he could reinforce his legs to move faster, his hands to hit harder, or his eyesight to see further. There were possibilities and he would be the one to exploit them when giving the chance. It wasn't until Kiritsugu called him for his attention that Shirou looked away from his notebook.  
"Shirou please do remember that mage craft is to remain an absolute secret. No one must know about it. Otherwise, you'll have to face consequences that you're better off not facing at all."

"Relax old man I didn't forget that one."

With that said Kiritsugu gave a tiny smile and continue the lecture as plan. "Now that I told you about reinforcement, I want you to test it out with these glass cups."

As he said those words, Kiritsugu pulled out 5 cups from behind him. Each cup was of a different color and a different shape. Shirou then grasps the first one he saw which was a large green bowl and began to activate his circuits. His mental trigger was none other than the viewpoint of the moon as it gazes down back at the earth. He felt his circuits flaring up and then tried to pour his magical energy into the object. The object broke in pieces seconds not long after attempting the try.

"What!?"

"It seems as though you pour too much into it and thus, it couldn't handle the amount. Shirou remembers that just as how the cup broke, human beings are no different and we too have a limit. Now try again and keep doing so till I come back with more cups to use."

For the rest of the day, Shirou spent hours after hours trying to reinforce cups. If someone were to see this, they'd be shocked at the sheer dedication he puts himself through to accomplish such a task, but then again he is a very stubborn child. Another question to look back on is just how many cups can Kiritsugu replace?

~0~o~0~

2 months of training and the most Emiya Shirou could reinforce was 3 cups at without breaking them. Truly this child was stubborn as a mule but he kept the faith and persisted even more. While practicing, he even decided to use structural analysis to gain insight on the cup layers within to help better the reinforcement. All that needed to be taught left was projection, although that was when he hit a brick wall.

The projection was the final step of the basics and more complicated than reinforcement. The concept of projection or known as 'Gradation Air' is that the caster uses magical energy to materialize objects by the imagination of the user. The item is then seen as a phantasm by Gaia, who in response, crushes it because it does not belong to the natural world. Most magi considered this art useless and incomplete but Emiya Shirou does not care the slightest. To him, this is the final test he must pass to make all his efforts mean something.

The young Emiya stared out at the invisible space in front of his eyes. His hands grasping for something that isn't there and the picture of an object yet to be brought forth. Taking in a sharp breath of air, Shirou focuses on a mantra he created similar to one he used in archery club.

 _Judging the concept of creation  
_  
 _Hypothesizing the basic structure  
_  
 _Recording the composition material  
_  
 _Imitating the skills towards its End  
_  
 _Transferring the growth of experience  
_  
 _Recalling the flow of years  
_  
 _Installing every manufacturing process  
_  
 ** _Trace over!_**

* * *

 ** _AN: Hello fellow fate fans. This is a reboot of a story I did called Fate/ steel edge and as for the reason of the reboot is because I wasn't satisfied with the direction the story was headed. It felt rush and honestly I'm hoping to take my time and deliver a good story worthy for the fate franchise. Leave a review if you think I made a mistake or too simply state your opinion on the story itself. I'll probably update once a month because I'll be focusing more on the quality of the story than the quantity. Later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"I take it the projection wasn't successful again huh?" asked Kiritsugu. This has gone on for about a month and nothings change. As any child would, Shirou hastily ate his meal and left the table to walk to his room in silence. He sighed as this is the first time Shirou has shown behavior to that of an average kid. Then again, he did walk through a burning city and witness the death of countless people so acting normal shouldn't be easy for a boy his age. He decided that maybe it has something to do with his element not having anything to do with what he is teaching.

Kiritsugu thought it was absurd in an instant because even so Shirou should have projected something even if it was not good. The problem lied in the fact that Shirou could not project a single thing! It made no sense because if he is able to do reinforcement, then projection so have been child's play. The older Emiya could not help but feel sorry for his son, so he decided that maybe there was something he could do to help realized what is interfering. _"I wonder if I still have her contact"_ is what the former Magus though as he shuffles through what books he had concerning various third parties he met over the years.

"Hmph… looks like we're going to Tokyo," muttered the Magus-killer.

 _2 Days later…._

Shirou slowly opened his eyes as he felt a small but steady nudge to his abdomen. Slightly annoyed by the intrusion he got up from bed only to see the old man with a blank look on his face.

"Shirou I need you to pack your bags and get dress…we're Leaving for Tokyo by this evening," Kiritsugu said without argument. After getting the essentials and putting on proper clothing both Emiya got into a taxi and made it to Fuyuki Airport. During the flight, Shirou concluded that Kiritsugu was taking him out to solve his projection problems after it consisted for a month. The thought brought nothing but a frown on his face as he still can't help but be disappointed in his failures. Even the process was correct, but the results were always the same no matter the effort. The pool of prana would begin to mass only to break down as the image was forming.

He pushed the thought aside since he took in the view of the clouds around them. So far they were midway from Tokyo and Kiritsugu hasn't said a single word since both Emiya boarded the aircraft and that blank look was still plastered as if it was fixed there permanently. As they landed Kiritsugu book rooms for them at a hotel only for the week so it's safe to assume this trip is purely for business.

Their destination was all but the original type you see in most cities nowadays. The surrounding of the building showed a clear sign of magecraft in used as it gave off a feeling as though a thousand eyes is watching you at once. The paint was moss green, and the ceiling looked like it would collapse from deterioration. The air felt thick while the ever-increasing paranoia was eating away at your skin. To say that this place was healthy and natural would make even a hyena stop laughing. It was a place of Kiritsugu old contact and the person capable of helping Emiya Shirou.

"Hey, old man… I know somethings wrong with my projections but does that mean we...um…have to travel to this place?" question the boy as he couldn't stop looking over his should, almost like if there was a spirit following him or something. Kiritsugu ignored him and kept walking at a constant pace while scanning the area ahead.

He was always prepared to face off against most types of Magi using the most typical method of termination. He even went as far as to make a conceptual weapon that destroys the magic circuit within the foes that fallen before him thus crippling them. As he finally made it to a screen door, he titled his head to give one last look at Shirou before proceeding.

"Oh~ My Kiritsugu…it's been a long time since we've last met," said a voice from a woman on the other side of the room. Shirou immediately took a step back while Kiritsugu moved forward and sat in front of her in a meditating pose. The woman had long raven hair that touches the back of her knees with red tips at the end of them while wearing a kimono with the design of an ogre eating a dragon. She was deathly pale, long fingernails painted grassy green, and a giant flower tattoo covering the left side of her face.

Saiko Yomugeri, head of the Yomugeri clan that resided in Tokyo. The Yomugeri clan known throughout the city as 'Familiar Devourers' due to their magic trait that allowed them to assimilate familiars straight into their body. The family has no need for studying any further into their craft because they feel there is nothing else for them to gain.

"As to what do I owe the pleasure to this beautiful evening?' said Saiko with a sultry tone

"I need you to see if you could point out if there's anything wrong with my son's issue in projections," said the Magus-killer.

"First, you don't call me for so long, and now you're giving me demands to help your son….You have a lot of nerve," whispered the woman and if looks could kill then the glare she gave him would turn him to stone. If both male and boy paid attention, they would notice that the walls and floor starting pulsating as if it was alive, which made Shirou frighten off the crazy woman. Saiko's face then morph to a calm but cold look while slightly averting her eyes to meet Shirou. "So that's your little brat huh?"

"Saiko do not scare the boy off, it's of the utmost importance that you help me with this…or would you rather have the clock tower know there's more of you guys left?" asked Kiritsugu. What was startling was how fast her expression change from murderous to gleeful in the span of a second.

"You're lucky you're my favorite Kiritsugu, or you'd be dead on the spot." Saiko declared, and if Kiritsugu was a concern, he made no sign of showing it.

"Hey you! Get over here quickly boy, my patience runs thin as it is," yelled Saiko.

Kiritsugu stared at him for a bit before addressing Saiko, "I want you to search his element and origin to see if either one is interfering with his projection magic."

Saiko gave off a blank expression on her lips soon trembled. "Haha!" Her crackle could give a banshee for a run for her money with that laughter. "Pfft…for what…Hahaha…purpose would his element and origin play in your shitty brat being unable to make a projection."

"Can you do it or not Yomugeri?"

"Fine I'll do it, but I still think it's a waste of time for someone like me to do." The woman placed her cold hands on the side of Shirou cheeks and lean in closer to his face. Shirou, panicking, was catching a tiny red stripe across his face, believing this woman was going to kiss him. However before any other thought could occur, her eyes glance at his and his world turned static.

* * *

 _Huh?_

 _Where am I?_

 _This isn't the place Kiritsugu and I were at before…._

 _The land in front of me is infinite and empty…_

 _No that's wrong…this isn't land but a giant ocean that doesn't seem to have an end…_

 _There are objects in the distance….what….its look like *****s_

 _*****s…_

 _*****s…_

 _*****s…_

 _*clank *clank* *clank*_

 _What are those sounds?_

 _When I command my head to look up it doesn't move at all…like some unknown force is keeping me from viewing what's above me…_

 _And then I hear something distorted and yet at the same time, it feels soothing. It's…_

* * *

"Hey shitty brat, you awake yet?" said Saiko, roughly nudges the boy like a rag doll. Kiritsugu was worried as to what happen to the boy since he seems to be unresponsive.

"While he recovers tell me what his element is and whether it's the reason projection is out of his reach," Kiritsugu held back a cough while trying to maintain his façade of authority.

"Well, I can assure you neither are the cause of his ability but it might limit him in some aspects."

"I can't reveal to you the origin since something of that level is complex for a being like me but, his element does involve the nature of weaponry if that will ease your mind." The Yomugeri woman said in a voice as though she was on the verge of having an orgasm.

If Kiritsugu was slightly disturbed by it, he made no expression to show it but a blank look. In his head, he thought of multiple outcomes as to the revelation of discovering his son's element. If Shirou's element revolves around weaponry, then his combat proficiencies could match or rival those in the arts of weapon, but it still doesn't explain his failure at projections.

He would have to rethink everything concerning his teachings of magecraft to Shirou from this point on. He might even have Taiga force him to join kendo classes and other melee sports to make use of his element. Today was taking a toll on the old man's mind, and he felt it was time to go.

"Urgh...Old man…what happen just now?" asked Shirou as he still felt sluggish.

"Nothing important and it seems that your element has nothing to do with you lack in projection magecraft so, for now, we'll put your all in reinforcement," Kiritsugu finally conclude. With that said, he began to leave with Shirou until the Miss Yomugeri stood between their paths towards the door.

"Before you fine gentleman leaves, allow me to leave you a present Shirou dear." Kiritsugu immediately grew suspicious and stood before her and quietly whisper while Shirou just a few steps away.

"Just what are you planning?"

"Just doing you a favor by keeping an eye on Shirou when you're gone," said Saiko with a terribly happy look. Kiritsugu felt his heart skipped a beat just as the words sunk in.

"Don't act so surprise Emiya, after all, this left eye of mine sees many things, including that filth that's killing you. I dare say your circuits have gone to shit, and soon you won't be able to use magecraft much longer," said Saiko. Kiritsugu only dreads for when the time came more and more. He looked back at Shirou, who seem to give a confused face.

Miss Yomugeri took that as a sign of acceptance and walk with some sway to her hips. She then lean forward like last time and repeated the action with her hand again only, this time, Shirou didn't blush because he figured she was going to use her left eye again…except she didn't. In just a moment she crosses the remaining distance and locks lips with the boy who has yet to have any proper interaction with a female except a few. The kiss was open mouthed so Shirou eyes widened when she snuck her tongue in with his. During the exchange, he felt his circuits flare up and felt dizzy until she removes herself from his mouth. His back was burning hot and when he went to check it…there stood a strange animal shape tattoo placed on the left side on the back of his shoulder.

"There, now that the familiar is in place I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you," Saiko said with a face Shirou wish he'd never want to see ever again. Meanwhile during the entire exchange Emiya Kiritsugu, the infamous magus killer, was twitching his left eye so much it'll look from an average person's view that he'd be blinking…which sadly is not the case here.

 _3 months later…Fuyuki City – 1998_

Three months of constant training in reinforcement and structural analysis truly does wonders to an individual that can see what lies on the inside of all things. Emiya Shirou learned that after having just experience something he has yet to make sense off. After coming home from school, Shirou headed straight to the dojo and began practicing his swings.

It was 3 months ago that the old man had him join a kendo class as well as make fuji-nee train him ten times harder than usual. It became built into his daily routine that he couldn't even get a chance to cook!

Each and every stroke of the wooden stick became smoother by the second and soon after he felt as though he and the shinai were one…even if he has been practicing non-stop for months now. What made things more tiresome was that Kiritsugu actually manages to obtain real swords for the young boy to not only try reinforcing but to use structural analysis on. It would be false assumptions to say that Shirou wasn't close too or at expert level of the amount of time he's had to reinforce weapons.

"Maybe I'll go take a walk around town for a bit, after all, fuji-nee isn't coming back anytime soon," said Shirou. After hitting the crosswalk that split into two paths he took the left side and continue onward while enjoying the breezed. His mind thought of the times that he stop acting like kids only to realize he never actually began. The standard routine for him was to wake up, go to school, kendo with fuji-nee, and then started practicing magecraft. There wasn't a single instance Emiya Shirou experience what most kids do in their adolescent's youth. The revelation startled him, but he wasn't really sure how to feel about it since he never paid no mind to it till now. He was in deep thought that he was unable to notice the people walking in front of him.

* _bump_ *

"Hey, are you an idiot or something? Watch where you're going!"

 _Huh?_

"Idiot I said watch where you're going."

"Um…sorry" was all Shirou could say at this point when he apologizes to the two kids in front of him. The first one was a boy who might have been his age with wavy blue seaweed hair giving him a bit of glare. The second one behind him was a girl whose hair color was purple and wore what might have been a school uniform. What caught the young Emiya attention the most, were the hollow eyes she had on, were which were exactly the same as Kiritsugu…dull and lifeless… as if all emotion was drained from it. It was unnerving seeing someone like Kiritsugu and that made the Emiya boy conjure a feeling he was unaware at the time.

"Hey I'm talking to you, and stop staring at my sister!" yelled the boy only for Shirou to response with his head bowed while apologizing again. The boy seemed satisfied enough with that and began to pass him with the girl. When Shirou and the girl walk past each one another, for a second both their eyes cross path and if examining the other. After that, only their fading silhouette was seen from the distance. Strangely enough, that girl gave off a feeling of something Shirou has experience but forgotten long ago.

 _December 12_ _th_ _… Fuyuki – 1998_

"Shirou… there's something of the matter I wish to discuss with you," whisper Kiritsugu after having sent Taiga off to go home. Shirou gave him his full undivided attention and listen carefully to what he had to say. "It seems these past months you improve physical, and your reinforcement has gotten better, so I've decided maybe it's time that you got your own mystic code."

Shirou stood there with a variety of emotions ranging from confusion to acknowledgment in a span of four seconds. Kiritsugu placed his right hand to his forward after having realized he'd never went over the basics of what a secret code is or even familiars, seeing as how Shirou now has one stuck to his back.

"Shirou there are two subjects I neglect to mention to you during my time teaching you so it seems I'll have to make up for it now. One will be the topic on secret codes, and the other will discuss the natures of familiars" said Kiritsugu as he sat down next to the dinner table with Shirou right beside him.

 **Mystic codes** : support weapons that most Magi use as magical artifacts, and it comes in two variety.

 **Familiars** : are but special assistants to all magi everywhere since the nature of a magus separates themselves from society in most cases. In a sense, they are an extension and part of magi in both physical and mental state.

"So does this mean I can use both," Shirou said with uncertainty plaguing his voice. Kiritsugu considered the options momentarily but after finding his element, he quickly put the train of thought to the side.

"You can use a mystic code, but the usage of a familiar might not work out for you," muttered Kiritsugu. _Especially with that damn vixen's familiar resting on your back_ , as

"Okay then."

"Now since we will be getting you a mystic code, I'd like to ask you in what shape you want it in," asked Emiya.

"Oh…well… how about…" At that point, young Shirou one and only thought was that of an image he can't recall seeing.

 _There are objects in the distance….what….its look like *****s_

"...a katana."

"Really?" asked Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu accepted the mystic code Shirou wanted and began making a few calls to some timeworn clients.

 _December 12_ _th_ _… Unknown – 1998_

The wind is blowing, and the white flakes of snow have yet to cease falling. The adult workers passing by and the automobiles look like a society of ants following a strict schedule with little time to divert. Teens are chatting with one another over silly gossip while young school children play in the snow. The location of this beautiful scenery was none other than a small town in Moscow, Russia.

While this seems normal, one cannot help but focus their sight at an insignificant diner that has a broken billboard sign with an unnatural aura surrounding it. Within the diner held a male around the age of 31 with natural curly brown hair and a large gold tee.

* _ring* *ring* *ring*_

" _Hello?"_

…

" _Why yes, this is him speaking."_

…

" _Oh, it's you…you called for a job?"_

…

" _Hmm…I understand, but I'm retired."_

…

" _Yes I still have my materials, but I haven't made one in over 8 years."_

…

" _Oh, so it's for your son…I was not aware you took on an apprentice to carry your work."_

…

" _Wait… he doesn't know…well, aren't you adorable."_

…

" _What type?"_

…

" _Any particular design or flair you want on it."_

…

" _So you'd like two?_

…

" _Fine I'll get you your mystic code, but it'll cost heavily and don't worry, you'll have it in 2 weeks top."_

…

" _Alright and good doing business with you."_

The unknown figure began crackling like a mad hyena until he was kneeling over the countertop while clutching his sides as if there were on fire. "Well, well… it seems life been good to you Kiritsugu. I wonder what kind of beast you've got training over there."

 _October 19_ _th_ _… Fuyuki City – 1998_

It was during the afternoon that Emiya Shirou finally got to do something he takes pride in most…cooking a meal. The sight was that of a young boy cooking till his heart's content, a large feast for his adopted father and Taiga after going one vs. one with 'Tiger of Fuyuki' which was a favorite nickname for her. The outcome was always inevitable. Shirou lost to her which both worried and confuse him since he felt that after all the months of training, he'd be able to land solid hits of her.

When Taiga began bragging about the flaws of Shirou's swordsmanship as 'copying,' Kiritsugu eyes went to the clock across the kitchen as if waiting for someone who's late for an appointment. What felt like hours to Kiritsugu, only seemed like 30 minutes to Shirou and Taiga as she left. On her way out she failed to notice guys with a large briefcase passing by her and makes his way to the Emiya residence.

* _ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*_

"Coming," Shirou said and when he opened the door to the manor only to look see nobody at the other side of the door. Strange was the words going through his head and as he closed it only, this time, a giant hand that came close to the size of his head slips between the door and the wall.

"Ahh!"

"Shirou what…. Oh, you're here a bit late," said Kiritsugu. What kept the door open was a rather large man with a gold tee and curly brown hair. His eyes were blue, and his face looks like that of someone who'd came back from changing an engine of a car. He wore a business suit and had with him a watch that he kept making glances at.

"I'm approximately 2 minutes late so sue me you old coot," said the man in an annoyed tone while taking off his shoes at the front entrance.

"Do you have want I ask for?"

"Of course, otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered coming to this backwater town you call home."

"Well?"

"Shit who knew you have all people were the impatience type…then again retirement does that to guys like us" said the man while then giving a sharp look from head to toe towards Shirou. "Merry old Christmas young boy, it seems Santa going to give you an early present...then again do the Japanese celebrate Christmas?"

Although nothing of what the man said could be taken with a jolly tone as he then drops the briefcase in front of the young boy. Kiritsugu kneeled over to confirm the contents of the case a while Shirou was busy trying not to notice the other adult eyeing his food from across the table. After the inspection was done, Kiritsugu then offers to walk the mysterious figure out but not before telling Shirou to go back to his room. As the two adult characters made their way to the entrance in silence, the unknown man began speaking.

"Do you think you'll tell him?"

"First Saiko now you? Do I look that pathetic?"

"From the way you're trying to keep yourself up and not fall over…pretty much." The unknown figure said as if it's the most normal then in the world.

"No, and I think I won't ever…that boy saved me more than I did to anyone else," Kiritsugu said in a gentle tone which made the man almost gasp in shock from how soft the magus killer has gotten. It seems that having kids does change a person's character. When the older Emiya moved back inside after sending the male figure off, Shirou then came around the corner and ask the old man what was in the suitcase. Instead of answering the question, Kiritsugu smiles a little and flip the lid revealing the contents.

Inside were two beautifully katanas that almost made the best craftsman of the planet cry out of envy. One blade was that of an average katana while the other was only half an arm's length. The distinct characteristics were that the longer blade held an ebony color with red veins running from the handle to the very tip as if it was alive. The shorter blade was crimson with a black horizontal pattern which made the steel look as though it's be cut into multiple segments. There was a chain connecting both handles of the twin swords with the longer katana having an oval handle guard which looks similar to that of a rapier. The shorter twin had no handle guard who almost gave it the appearance of a very long knife meant to stab. There was a note attached to the short one, and as Kiritsugu was about to pick it up, Shirou made a dash for it instead. It read:

 _Listen to me kid and listen good, your old man forced me to come out of retirement to building this shitty abomination, and I'll be damn if you end up breaking it ok?!_

 _So the shorter katana can 'inhale' the mana in the surrounding area so it's like a vacuum while the longer twin there can 'Exhale' by releasing all that built up prana the other one sucks up through the connection of the chain. And no I'm not telling you what it's made of since it's top secret and can get your old man, and I killed ok? I put pride into these things so do well not to get them rusting out in the sun._

 _Signed Victor Markovic_

 _January 1_ _st…_ _Fuyuki City – 1999_

To become a hero, meant that one needs to sacrifice something to have gain something better. A tragic end for a happy beginning, the tears of a person crying for them to smile once more. This form of equivalent exchange has always been necessary through life.

\- To become a hero means having to journey through hell itself.

That lesson is cruel and unforgiving. How could a being make such an oath to uphold while bearing that form of burden, that pain?

A man with power over the world couldn't save his one and only friend. A princess turned witch who foolishly tricked into falling in love, blamed by many. A demi-god with a terrible knack of bad luck. A woman twisted by gods and made a monster. There so many heroes who became legends while going through tragedies like no other.

\- A boy who wanted to become a hero of justice… forever a slave to an idea.

That's right. Truly being a hero is a lonely path indeed. Can one bear such a burden, blindly believing in a concept that holds curses? No one can say without certainty that a person can walk down that road and smile through it, however…

"Shirou, you've done well for your training."

The voice held a small yet unseeable bit of pride. The spellcaster sitting under the light of the moon smiles as he enjoys the tranquility of his surroundings. His body was old, weak, and broken but he still manages to compose a grin.

"You think so? I still haven't manage to get it right just yet. Although the basics are coming along just fine."

The boy, the red-headed child with golden eyes, sat across from the weak man with enthusiasm. Training his circuits and the fundamentals of his craft provided results. His projections seemed trivial, and reinforcement was practical. The ability of structural analyze was taken further, for it was all he managed to do in his spare time.

"Yes, it's been fruitful. If only there were more time to teach you…" The man with severe health cough as he couldn't find a way to finish that sentence. He knew his time was up and that this would be the last time under the moonlights gaze. He thought back to times where life was easier, happier under the ignorant bliss of the ugliness of the world. His youth back as a kid, growing up on the island with a special person. His childhood growing up with a woman who taught him how to kill. His days with a loving wife and small daughter to hold.

Could he have wished for a different outcome? Of course, he would want a million paths for a better ending than this, but so far it is okay.

"Did you know that I wanted to be a hero of justice?" Thoughts of wanting to make the world a better place filled the man minds with his deeds in life. Even though blood was on his hands, those he killed to protect lives was something he wouldn't take back. The statement alone almost made him give a hollow chuckle. "I wanted to be someone who could save the whole world, but you see, the world is too big to help everyone. I couldn't do that so I stopped."

The boy didn't move his head from glancing at the moon. "So you wanted to be a hero, right? You can't stop once you've made yourself one. It's okay to take a break, but that doesn't mean taking off the cape is an option. After all, you manage to save me, old man."

The boy was naïve like every other child his age. He wasn't aware of the man's deeds nor the struggle of life by taking hold of that mantle. Then again, he went through his first fight in the flames long ago. He tried to save a little girl and failed. Yet, that same girl called him her hero, a savior of her soul knowing that he worked, unlike others.

"Ha… How can I disagree to a self-proclaimed hero such as yourself? Being an ally of justice gets tiring after awhile."

Kiritsugu dropped his shoulders like a veteran who given his all in a fight. Looking back at the boy, he frowns.

"Shirou, you must already be aware. This will be the last time we might ever have tea on this porch." He wasn't going to hide it any longer. It would be pointless to do such a thing, particularly in a time like this. "You… you saved me back at the fire."

Kiritsugu saved someone that couldn't have been saved. The boy in return was given a miracle that was deemed impossible.

"It's alright. If you said I saved you, then I'm doing what a hero does best so don't worry about me. You told me that you retired from being an ally of justice, that the world was simply too big to protect right?"

The boy looks at the man with a huge smile plastered on his face. Kiritsugu stares back the golden eyes with curiosity.

"I'll continue for you as well. I'm a hero so therefore I'll carry that dream of yours along with me. I know that being an ally of justice is troublesome, and I might get hurt doing it, but if seeing myself get hurt means no one else has too… then can you say it's wrong to do so?"

The man was stung for a lack of better words. When did his adopted son get these words of wisdom that he, himself, couldn't have grasped from the beginning? However during that naïve sense of justice spoken from the child's mouth, he couldn't find it in him to deny it. A small voice told him that Shirou won't end up like him at all…

And it was enough.

Kiritsgu closed his eyes for the last time and said his final words. "You're not right, but you're also not wrong either. Thank you, for saving this old man's heart."

The Magus-killer passed away at that moment with his face downward, with a small and satisfied smile. The boy stares back at the old man, without knowing he was gone from the world with no hope of ever seeing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_February 1st… Fuyuki City - 1999_

 _He never told me…_

 _All this time he was fighting to keep himself going for my sake…_

"I couldn't even save you Kiritsugu," whispered Shirou. Irritated from having to wipe his eyes once more, the boy stared out from the window. The month filled with sadness and uncertainty. Taiga Fujimura has taken responsibility and now acts as the boys' guardian with daily visits to ensure he's doing alright. Lately, Shirou has made solitude within the tool shed to practice reinforce and structural analysis of a few household tools.

To him, this is the only sign of comfort he'll be able to find. Not once did he try to use the Mystic codes, but occasional he makes passing glances towards them, as they laid bare in the shed before him. He did not deserve them. Despite claiming to save other, there wasn't anything for him to do to help his adopted dad.

 _Trace Over!_

It was a form of self-hypnosis that allows concentration and reinforcement of ruler in front of him. Focusing on the material of the compacted ruler and strengthening it, he held it firmly in his right hand. Just when the object was full to reinforce, a metal pipe launched into the air and severe b the magical utensil like butter.

Within the shed are various pieces Shirou utilize his method of tracing to see what can happen. Reinforcing a deck to make it sturdier and stronger. Reinforcing a rock gave it the strength to leave a small crack in the wall if thrown. He even went as far as enhancing parts of his body, which left a panic Taiga when she saw him with his leg through the other side of the wall.

Yet it was nothing more than mere distractions…

 _That's enough.._

The boy got up and removed himself from the shed, glancing one last look at the beautiful dual swords he rejected in despair.

 _February 10_ _th_ _(morning)… Fuyuki City - 1999_

"Shirou! Wake up already I'm starving," yelled Fuji-nee. Her voiced roared throughout the empty manor, awakening the sleepy guest to her presence. The young boy eyes were forcing themselves apart as he got up from his futon and made way towards the kitchen to feed a certain overgrown child.

Brushing along the hair of his head, Shirou embraces the sunlight beaming past his window and initiates his morning routine. He ignored the feisty tiger claiming the void in her stomach nor did he bother to say to set up plates for three. Thinking about Kiritsugu was always a sore topic for him.

"Listen Shirou, I won't be attending dinner tonight due to grading exams, so I don't want you staying up so late, alright?" asked Taiga. The eggs and bacon hanging from her lip while trying to act as an authority figure didn't benefit her much.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't stay up late so no need to worry," said Shirou. The sway of his eyes glossing over his plate didn't make it past Taiga, but she said nothing of it. Instead, she put on a smile while grabbing hold of his head and pushing it against her chest like a stuffed rabbit.

"Oh, Shirou! Don't cry for little old me! One night without you favorites Onee-san won't be so bad!" The flailing limbs from the boy made the woman laugh as she was able to enjoy such a childish reaction from him. The dining table shook from the failed escape as Shirou grew a massive blush along his face.

Shirou got his dress and made way to school per the usual. On his way, he made a right to the fork in the road and continued past a creepy old house. The house rumored to be haunted due to its unnatural aura circling it. Paying no mind to it in the slightest, he continues walking.

"That fake priest is so infuriating for a teacher!" yelled a small yet clearly frustrated voice. It was a girl with a white undershirt and a red dress on top. She had on black stockings and brown shoes with a school bag design with a small diamond at the center. Her hairstyle was in the shape of twin pigtails with ribbons holding them up. Noticing the distress nearby, Shirou looks up and sees her stomping on the grounds while shouting up a storm. He urge to ask her what is wrong until…

" _ **Thank you for saving this old man's heart."**_

Bitterness and sadness washed over his body as his teeth clench in agitation. He walked past the girl, purposely being ignorant of her rant, only to briefly bump shoulders.

"Hey aren't you going to apologize?" yelled the girl. She stood there with her hands on her hips and glaring at the boy with intensity.

"Huh…apologize for what exactly?" question Shirou. Truthfully there wasn't any need to get upset over the small mishap.

"What do you mean for what? You bump into me on purpose," exclaim the girl. The sight of her fingers sinking into the sides of her hips made it clear that she was beyond mad.

Sighing to himself, the young Emiya quickly thought to apologize again once more. "Look I'm sorry for bumping into you, okay?"

"Not good enough." Just as though she was criticizing a person, she shot down any forms of redemption.

"Huh?"

"I said it's not sufficient."

"What...you want me to bow and beg?"

"If it's good then yes."

"Your impossible pig-tails," said Shirou. If the girls face wasn't red before it most certainly the same color as a tomato.

"That's Tohsaka to you!" She'd march up to him. Shirou eyes widen as he vaguely remembers Kiritsugu once mentioning that name and others during his lessons. The Tohsakas was a name of other Magus families that Kiritsugu was aware of. "It's Rin Tohsaka and not pig-tails, got it?"

Nodding, Shirou stepped back and made some distance between the two. He was already aware of who she was but could she really be a Magus? Kiritsuguclamed that not all family in a clan was born with circuits and sometimes it can skip generations. "Alright, I got your name so can I go now?" He wanted to avoid her if possible to remove any threats of being discovered. Surprisingly he was never lucky with females considering he spent most of it around Fuji-nee…not that it helped.

"Fine but by the way, why don't you wipe that gloomy expression from your face already?"

"My face isn't gloomy, and it's none of your business," retorted Shirou.

"Jeez did your parents die our something?" said Tohsaka.

"Shut up! Just what do you know about losing parents?" he roared at her with emotions he didn't know came from.

Rin looks startled before setting her face to calm down. "I learn more about it than anyone you idiot," she whispered. The tone she uses was quiet.

"Sorry…my old man died a month ago," said Shirou.

"Oh, I guess that standard…my parents passed away long ago" said the Tohsaka girl as she looked down at the ground.

"…"

Deciding the silence has gone long enough he introduce himself. "Listen my name is Emiya… Emiya Shirou." And with that said the amber hair kid held out his arm. The girl hesitated before taking the hand and shook. With both kids now on terms with one another, Shirou felt the need to say something until he remembers one important thing…he was late.

"I'm late!"

"Hahaha!"

"What are you laughing at? You're late as well!"

"What? Emiya, It's your fault!"

"What!" said Shirou as both he and his new found companion head towards their respected schools after bidding each other a farewell. It wasn't that long till after later today would he realized that others had it worse than him.

 _February 10_ _th_ _(afternoon)… Fuyuki City – 1999_

The school was uneventful as always despite the outrageous meeting with the Tohsaka girl from earlier. Shirou walked along the sidewalk, observing the sky in deep thought as to the kendo practice he'll have to endure later on this evening. His train of thought was interrupted; a voice heard coming from across the street in a park. His eyes made him view the scene of three boys surrounding a girl, lively getting a verbal beating judging from the way her head faced downward.

"Her eyes are so weird!" shouted one of them.

"Tell me about it, no pupils in them," said the second.

"You think she some sort of freak or something?" question the third. All three venomously spatted cruel words towards her while ignoring her obvious need to get away. The girl made no attempt to stop them nor voice her opinion.

* _thud_ *

"Ouch! What the-!" The tallest of the trio never got a chance to finish for a fist collided against his skull, knocking him to the ground. The other two backed off and stood there witnessing the former in pain. Hearing footsteps, they turn to see a red-head child standing in front their bullying victim.

"Why are you picking on her like that? Can't you see your being mean,?" said Shirou. His nostrils flared up, and his toes clench into the ground. Why did he do such a thing?

His fist tightens as he glared at the troublemakers before him. There was no need for an explanation if it meant no longer seeing someone sad. The duo was about to retaliate until the third, who was a knockout, suddenly gasp and cried out. Both parties turned and saw red liquid oozing from his nose like a faucet left turned on. Shirou eyes widen and immediately looked down to see blue circuits pattern around his fist.

The red-headed child foolish used his circuits in the heat of the moment and is now force to witness the results of such hasty mistakes. Breathing slowly, Shirou grabbed the girls hand while looking back to the distracted trio and ran with her.

"W-wait!" The girl yelled in shock as she's dragged by her would-be savior towards the exit of the park and down the streets. Her legs scampered against the concrete road all while focusing on the boy pulling her. After running what may have been two minutes to an empty street corner the two stopped in their tracks. The girl, standing while watching the boy catch his breath, saw the small beads of sweat dripping from his face.

Shirou panted like a dog while losing the feeling in his legs from the run. Burning up that much mana to reinforce his legs and run for that long wasn't good for him. His thighs were on fire, and the numbness he felt meant he'd collapsed soon enough. Turning to the girl the first thing he notices was the purple hair and hollow eyes. "Are you alright," he asked, "You shouldn't have let them bully you."

"It's you again," she said. Her eyes stare down at the ground without looking at him.

"We've met before," questioned the young Emiya.

"Yes, you ran into Nii-san on the road walk before," said the girl. Without missing a beat, Shirou recalled a distant memory of having run into two kids on his way out. One with blue seaweed hair while the other was…

"Oh! I remember now. That was you and your brother, wasn't it?" asked Shirou. The girl nodded and stood there in silence. The awkward tension in the air made both occupants quite uncomfortable for the moment.

"Where is your brother?" Shirou questions it. Why is she out here by herself without an adult or someone to watch over her. Didn't she have a brother to watch over her?

"He's out with his friends." The girl sounded deprive of joy. The way she talked with emptiness in her voice made the growing Emiya desire to flinched more apparent. However, it was because of that emptiness did he sought to end it. That lack of happiness reminded him of Kiritsgu.

"That's wrong…he shouldn't have left you like that. It's his responsibility to look after the younger sibling."

"It's okay…besides someone like me is filthy so…"

"Stop that already."

This time, the girl looked up towards Shirou and what she saw were a pair of eyes looking inward towards the depths of her soul. "None of that talk ok? If you're going to continue to talk that badly about yourself…then I'll… I'll… I'll find a way to help you," said the boy who believe himself a hero.

The girl's eyes widen in disbelief that someone, whom she just met, proclaims to save her from despair. She wanted to believe in him, wanted to believe in someone but an experience she was forced to bear witness made it impossible to continue such thoughts. The smallest memory involving a gravely-ill white hair men and worms caused her to shut her eyes closed, banishing the nightmare despite knowing it'll never go away. However a warmth surrounding her small doll-like hand awoken her from deep thought.

"That's right, if you keep thinking bad things like that you'll end up a miserable person…so in that case, it means, I have to make it so you can smile on your own." Emiya Shirou held his hand with her own, allowing little warmth to remain with her. The girl who couldn't look him in the eyes moments ago reminded him so much of Kiritsugu that it made him hurt. Such feelings laid upon him since his death that it acted as a curse was devouring him from the inside out.

 _I'm tired of watching people cry anymore._

"My name is Emiya Shirou. What's yours?""

The girl, unable tell whether he was lying or foolish, let go before staring at him. His gold color eyes captured her like the web catching a wandering fly. She couldn't look away from him yet wanted nothing more than for him to eat his own words and tell him how fruitless it is. Her lips turned upwards, forming a bitter smile.

"My name is Matou Sakura."

 _February 10_ _th_ _(evening)… Fuyuki City – 1999_

The moonlight never changes even for a second as it cast its glance at the porch of the manor. The wind breezed passed the halls and rooms of the empty household except for one individual. The area was tranquil with not an ounce of disturbance in route.

Footsteps echoed down the corridors, growing louder with every step until it suddenly stopped. There stood a boy on the porch, making glances to an empty spot next to him as though there was an invisible being sitting next to him. The silence was all that was meet with the gentle wind passing by.

Was this how it felt to not have anyone be with you? The realization that you're alone here… without anyone to comfort just like it was back then. People screamed, and bodies were founded, but yet you're here alone on this porch.

How does it feel to be alone in your endeavors? You carry an idea along with you from the moments the fire fail to grasp you in its clutches. That's right… you're alive but forced to continue trekking alone in this never-ending journey.

The boy sat down comfortable on the wooden floor. He stares at the moon while humming a song he heard Taiga sang to herself once.

"Hey, old man…I decided that I'm going to continue."

There was silence, but he was fine like that for he found comfort. The moon acted as a recorder that bare witness the events of mankind since the dawn of its creation. Not once did it ever looked away.

" _ **Thank you for saving this old man's heart."**_

"Earlier I met someone with the same eyes as you. She told me that she was filthy, but I disagreed with her. There are others like that, right? Others with looks like you who can't be helped." Shirou smiled. "I don't believe that. I'm the hero meant to save others just like you did."

Shirou got up and moved himself to the shed filled with various tools and remnants of his failures at projection. There were other forms of magecraft he was surely capable of doing such as alchemy, familiar creation, maybe even alteration.

Looking in front of him was the mystic codes, the last gift Kiritsugu had given him before he passed away. There wasn't ever a chance for him to say goodbye. No words of 'Please stay' or 'Don't die on me.'

"I'll make sure that the lives they'd lived don't go unnoticed and that their memory won't die. That's the kind of hero I want to be Kiritsugu."

There was silence… but now the sounded of circuits igniting broke through the shed. With an intense gaze and determine look, the boy began the first step and grasp twin swords in each hand. With the ebony sword held tightly in his left and crimson sword in a reverse grip in his right, Shirou looks up towards the small crack in the ceiling. The illuminated light shines down on upon him.

"Trace Over."

 _Unknown…Unknown - ?_

 _It was peaceful yet waging war against itself._

 _Waves crash against one another without limitations._

 _The raging sea that continues on endlessly became calm and still._

 _The ripples that plague it stopped and the sky above lack any clouds._

 _ **Iron became Tempered…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **The gears are in reverse.**_

 _February 22_ _nd_ _… Tokyo – 1999_

"Miss Yomugeri…it seems that a messenger from the holy church would like to relay information of importance to you madam," said a man wearing a yukata. He knelled in front of the clan head.

"Oh really? Now I wonder who that is," said the Yomugeri. Moments later, after having finished, Saiko went to the confines of her office to await the messenger's arrival.

 _*knock* *knock*_

"Come in already." Just as she was about to repeat herself again should the guest not enter. The door was suddenly broken with a fierce kick when a young girl was walking in.

She wore a black shirt with an alchemy circle located in the center and a white overcoat that stop at mid-calf. She had on jeans that tightly hugged her legs while wearing heels with 2 ruby gems embedded in the area around the toes. Her hair color was silver with the end tied in a ponytail style, and her eyes were blue. The unknown woman approached Saiko and took a seat in the chair in front of her.

"I take it this is where your family has resigned themselves," muttered the girl.

"Might I ask who you are and what business you've come to discuss that is so urgent?" Saiko questioned while the walls and floors of the room began slightly morphing, likely indicating her shift in mood from calm to annoyance.

"Oh yes…My name is Hinata Kuma, and I am the representative for the Holy Church," said Hinata. Her eyes scanned the sudden transformation.

"Holy Church you say? What would the Church, who already had bad dealings with Clock tower possibly want from a former member of the organization? Even if it's not the first time, surely you would rather throw your executors to the wolves before asking a Magus for assistance." It was a general statement that held truth. The Church and the Clocktower merely tolerated one another and made sure, mostly the Church, that neither stepped too far. Truly today was not a good day for her indeed and right now she wanted nothing more than a bottle of sake to calm her nerves.

"The request from our superiors requires help in a sensitive matter we wish to keep hidden under wraps."

"Let me guess, a member decided to turn traitor and run off with valuable information and probably stolen items?"

The girl made no indication of acknowledging her question. Instead, she snapped her fingers, and the door opened with two men carrying silver suitcases. Both wore church clothing with yellow crosses on their backs. "Should you chose to accept there will be compensation for your cooperation in the ordeal."

"That sounds delightful if I must say… but I refuse." Saiko stared intensely at the representative, waiting to see her next move. Others would ask as to why she would refuse such a rewards especially considering that the target isn't something worth fighting about. Such questions were quite easy to answer for those who knew her longer than others.

Because she cares about her clan…

"What! Miss Yomugeri I can assure you that we, as the Church, do not lie and dare not to deceit you in any way possible. You and your clan have been in decline for some time considering the sealing designation placed upon you so I understand your reasoning for such a thing," begged Hinata. The growing aggravation building within her almost made her blow a hole in this desolate, sorry excuse of a home for a dying clan. Her eyes twitch, and slowly prana began amassing at the stubs of her fingertips.

"You actually expect to receive help from a clan that barely manage to avoid a sealing designation?"

"Well, surely we won't have word spread to the Mage Association."

"Child, it's not the Association I'm worried about but the exposure my clan will eventually gain due to it."

"You have my pride as a member of the Holy Church that your men will be sent home safely," said Hinata. The tension was in the air as the need for approval was vital more than ever. The members of the Church was spread thin as it was.

Rubbing the bridges of her nose, Saiko began meditating the chances of the representative leaving. Migraines and the grinding of teeth kept her occupy while she started thinking about the various outcomes and potential threats should she accept the request. What if the Clock Tower hears of this? Will they be spared or killed? "Alright representative… I'll accept your offer, but I'll be sending someone else in my stead."

"And who shall this person be Miss Yomugeri?"

"Emiya Shirou, son of the magus killer."

"What… that man actually had a son?" She was in disbelief in assuming that the person would be capable of having an offspring, let alone being capable of raising a child.

"Quite frankly I had the pleasure of meeting him when he came down here a few months ago. The boy was just so cute that I couldn't help but want to cuddle him. You should have seen his frighten expression when looking at me. I want to eat~him~up~" The Yomugeri woman clutched her face and hummed at the thought of the young boy. The various reaction in the room and in a state of bewilderment at the woman's antics. Sweat drops formed on the back of the guests head while staring down at the Clan head whose sober façade broke momentarily.

"Ahem… maybe it's time we get back on track."

Breaking out of her daydream, Saiko nodded. "His son is adopted and should be around the age of thirteen."

"You expect me to bring 13-year-old spellcaster unto a mission with the possibility of death?" yelled Hinata. Even if he's the son of the magus killer, the boy would be unfamiliar with a lot of things. He'll even expose risks due to inexperience and be a hindrance to the operation. An action that the church couldn't afford under any circumstances.

"Last I check, didn't the holy church announce a ten-year-old boy the title of Executor years backs?"

"That boy has been trained non-stop by the church agents and was a prodigy in the making… your offering someone who may or may not is useful in a delicate mission," said Hinata, but the Yomugeri clan head wouldn't budge from her offer.

"Why not reach out to the association then if you won't accept the deal."

"You know full well that is not an option." Hinata was now starting to show signs of anger to the point where red markings were making their way up to her face. Red markings which seem to appear from the area around her stomach. The prana she amassed earlier was showing signs of a spell actualizing.

"You best calm down or else I'll personally see to it that you don't leave this place with a body intact." This was no bluff, but a threat she was willing to make guarantee should any destruction commence in her office. At that moment, Hinata saw the walls and ceilings twist and pull with a faint pulse like a living being was inside it.

"Damn you, woman…fine, I'll accept your offer and take the boy with us, but if he ends up dead, you'll have no one to blame but yourself. The operation begins on May 1st okay?" Kuma then turned tail and walk out through the office door alongside the two church members that carried the suitcase.

A small and minuscule smile made way to Saiko lips, threatening to burst into a full-blown laughter after seeing the girl walk out her office. "It seems there'll be some entertainment to keep me busy for awhile."

 _March 5_ _th_ _… Fuyuki City – 1999_

I charge at Taiga with both shinais wielded in each hand. The progress to using both blades was tedious and arduous. So far I'd been able to keep up if not take advantage against fuji-nee in kendo and actually manage to beat her for once. That day she felt so depress that she didn't even stay for food…it was sad in a way.

Every sound off the wooden rods clashing against each other reminded me why I was doing this. The strokes of her sword cutting through the air blasted a small wind towards my face. Sweat dripped from the forehead while the aching feeling of my muscles tired me out.

I can't break through her defense even though I'm the only one getting tired. I swing to the left at her waist with my right hand. She blocks it, and I counter with a hard swipe with my left hand. She blocks it again and so I go to stab her with both. All she does is block as if waiting for a sign that tells her to go on the offensive.

I won't let that happen…

If I give her time to compose, she'll win…

I need to keep attacking non-stop if I'm to win this one…

Lifting the left shinai in hand, I'd brought it down upon her. As I predicted she blocks but before the bamboo swords could connect, I spin the right one in my hand in a reverse grip. I twirl around while bringing the right blade in towards her left arm. Seeing this she jumps back. The moment she drops back before her feet could hit the ground I kick off towards her and swipe from both sides. She didn't see it coming and tries to bring her shinai down on my collarbone. With no time to react all I can do is move forward and in that instant…

 _*Thack*_

Both blades impact the intended target. Had this fight been with real swords then we'd both be dead.

"Wow, Shirou! Good job there…almost had me if you were a bit quicker," shouted fuji-nee. Although I lack in speed, the basis in dual-wielding was fundamental engrave into my skull. My body burns from the exhaustion, fingers trembled even after letting the two shinais drop from my grasp.

"Now that's enough for today, go clean yourself up and make dinner ok?"

It was astonishing. Even after an intense workout she could go back to wanting food per the usual. It also played a reminder to have Sakura come over for dinner as well. The relationship between us was increasing at the pace of a turtle. Sakura smiled more, but it just didn't feel right. The worst part was the treatment she received from her brother Shinji. The first time I had trouble running into him, we argued over Sakura.

After fuji-nee leaves and exits the dojo, cool new air brushes past me, and it sends a shock down my spine. I could never get used to the feeling, but I don't hate it either. Walking towards my room, I change my clothing and prepare another all-nighter out in the shed. I sit in the center of the shed and lay the knives bare alongside my twin swords. Alongside the blades, lies garden tools and tea cups. The years of training has been paying off.

"Trace Over."

Words of power resonated as the spell is triggered. The blueprints, layout of the tools lies in my head, but along such information is the amount of history behind each tool. Kitchen knives hold little to no history in them, and the same can be said for the garden tools. It was pointless however seeing it never felt more intriguing.

That's right…

Each time I use structural analysis, the blade shares a partial bit of its memory from the date of its creation up until this point. Its history and skills within it pass through my skull like a flow from a river. Seeing the point of view from a weapon is quite adventurous and startling at the same time. I even use it on the shinai fuji-nee carries around…it is brutal and painful to watch.

Using structural analysis on the Mystic codes, I see nothing to pull from. There is no history to glance at which means the blades are empty.

 _How do I utilize them?_

All well, until I figure it out, I'll keep practicing a style of sword wielding that suit these blades just fine.

* * *

 **AN: I'd like to point out that there wil be changes reader will see within the story as well as the behavior of certain characters due to those changes. Also Shirou's use of mage craft will differ than his usually projection and even the structure of his reality marble. Thank again for enjoying my story and please leave a review for anything you may point out or simply like to comment on.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shinji isn't here with you?"

There was not much point in asking that question. The answer she gave was always the same no matter how much I phrase it. Her eyes failed to look up at mines and as if a routine created for a droid, she answered back

"He is with his friends. There's no need for you to be trouble senpai." Sakura continued walking alongside me as we headed home. Her back faces my sight, and my heart is tug by her emptiness.

"In that case, I'll walk back with you, but I'd like to ask if you want to come over and stay for dinner first?"

She stopped in her tracks. The sound of cars passing by us did nothing to distract me from her momentary pause. Was there something wrong that I said? Maybe it was a bad decision to ask her. Inviting to someone's home does raise some alarms and the thought of looking like an indecent pervert cross my mine.

"On second thought Sakura, there's no-"

"Alright…senpai I'll come, but I want to make a call to my grandfather ok?" Just like that, she went back to walking ahead of me. Time slowed down, and a slight shiver ran up my spine. She was going to come over to the manor and have dinner with Taiga and me.

"Alright and I hope you are okay with fuji-nee saying to keep watch on us."

"Fuji-nee?"

"Oh right, Fuji-nee is my legal guardian."

"Why is that senpai?" Sakura looked back at me with a look of confusion. Her lips parted from each other slowly, as though wanting to ask something else.

"My father passed away in his sleep."

Seconds later Sakura clamped the lids of her mouth shut and looked down. The atmosphere was dense and quiet, so I diverted the conversation to something else.

"Anyway looks go to my place, and I'll cook you a meal you'll love, okay?"

~0~o~0~

"Oh~ Well isn't this a first! Shirou inviting girls over to his place like a sly dog. Kiritsugu, where did I go wrong!"

That was wrong. Taiga had misinterpreted everything I told her and is now exaggerating things to the extreme. I just wanted Sakura over for dinner for crying aloud. There was no hidden agenda for such a thing to occur. As I turn to see if Sakura was discomfort by my guardian...

… The blush on her face was apparent.

"Huh? S-Sakura… you too?" I asked. That was not even fair to me. Now she will mistake about my intentions as impure. Even when looking at her cherry red face, the plate of food in front of her was only half done. "Fiji-nee, please stop teasing us already."

"Ha-ha- I'm sorry Shirou but this is the first you invited someone over, and she is such a cutie pie. Maybe you'll end up his girlfriend?" Taiga continued her desperate need to tease us both, however, the small corners of Sakura's lips began turning upward.

"Fuji-nee is amusing, senpai" Sakura smiled at me. It's the bittersweet smile she showed me earlier, but at the very least, she is getting a small joy from this. Turning my head back to my plate, I notice the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

"Already?"

Sakura took notice of my statement and saw the clock as well. Her smile disappears and overcome by a thin line. "I need to go now senpai. Thank you Fuji-nee for your hospitality and take care." Bowing she stood and walked towards the front entrance. I follow her.

"Sakura, are you sure it's safe to walk home at this hour?" I asked. She nodded her head at me.

"No need to worry I'm perfectly safe. Grandfather won't let anything happen to me." The way she said grandfather felt forced, as though it was a line from some script she was made to read. Just when I wanted to stop her, the doorbell was rung.

* _riiiiing*_

We snapped our heads at the door, questioning who would be here at this hour a night. I opened it with Sakura standing behind while Fuji-nee was gathering the plates. When the moonlight entered and disorientated our view, a silhouette was shown before fully making itself known. The boy wore a regular white shirt with a coat over it. He had on black pants. His blue seaweed hair, now with a single piece of the white strand, was noticeable.

Wait… seaweed hair?

"So you really were having dinner over here, right Sakura?" The tone he used didn't match the need concern a person should be having over this. His eyes scanned the area around us, dismissing all of it in seconds with little to no interest in them. "Grandfather ask me to go get you now. Although I don't see why he even bothers." Again with the dismissing look he stands there with his hands in his pocket. Sakura removed herself from behind and stood at his side.

"Good now let's go already. I have to study, and you know how much I hate slacking."

This is her brother, Shinji. The one that always let her walk home alone and won't bother to even protect her. Just how irresponsible can you be?

"You should walk with her more often Shinji. You're her brother after all." I spoke without meaning for that to happen. Sakura froze, and Shinji glanced back at me. His eyes held contempt, annoyance, and aggravation directed towards me.

"Oh? I forgot she hung out with you Emiya. As long as you continued to play pet keeper, then it doesn't concern me at all." Shinji didn't bother to acknowledge for his misdeed in the matter at all. He walked away with Sakura trailing behind him nd waving goodbye. However, he stopped just as Sakura walk further away and turn to me, his glare burning a hole in me.

"Word of advice, Emiya. It's best to stay clear and mind your own business. You might end up as worm food." He left leaving me stun from the obvious threat.

Despite what he said, I'll definitely continue making Sakura smile. It's what I'm supposed to do.

~0~o~0~

The church was as glorious as it is empty. The outsiders perspective would think it'd be haunted by spirits nearby if not for the lone individual kneeling and praying in front of the altar. He was like a statue, unmoving and utterly quiet except for the occasional pray uttering from his lips.

The door of the building open, letting in the light of the blacken sky as the wind blew, therefore, wiping out the candle flames. Darkness encroaches inward while heavy footsteps rang throughout the church halls. The man kneeling paid no mind and continue his activity.

"I see that you are at least accommodating to your mundane existence in such a worthless activity." The footsteps paused in motion as the figure looked towards the priest. Her ruby eyes were majestic like a bloody sun igniting the confines of the room. "The fact that humanity is weak and pitiful enough to pray to pathetic deity makes me ill, Kirei."

"I take it your trip around the world was put on hold, Gilgamesh." The priest, despite kneeling, could very well make out the gaze towards him.

"HA! You do better than to assume I was forced to stop, priest. I grew tired of the humans in this era more than I did the gods during my own. These mongrels haven't found purpose in their lives and are better killed than continue plaguing my garden." The woman walked and took a seat in a nearby chair. Folding her arms over her endowed chest and crossing her legs, she wore a bored looked.

"Surely there must be better forms of entertainment to seek?"

"Silence Kirei. The word of the king is law, and you do better than to question me. The jesters festering this world aren't in the least adequate enough to warrant my attention. Even the slaves back then provided grander entertainment than the fools here."

"Then the Holy Grail should give you soon enough, King of Heroes."

"Have you forgotten Kirei? Everything in this world whether worthless or grand already belongs to me. All heroes that come after my treasures will suffer a hundred deaths before begging for sweet release." The woman known as the King of Heroes held a smug expression while gazing out towards the sky through the church windows. Just how long must she wait before this farce of a war begin?

Mongrels left, and right battling to claim what's already hers was nothing more than a nuisance. The responsibility of the ruler to guide and punish incompetent fools who knew nothing but their own greed.

"I hope you lead the battlefield away from the public eye or at the very least, control your thirst for excitement." The priest stood slowly and before turning, golden portals opened from all sides around his body. Each gate held back a polearm, spear, axe, and sword closer to his head; touching the surface of his neck but making it slightly uncomfortable to breathe. Each weapon held a greater mystery than the other, categorizing them as perfect killing tools.

"Does the dog dare bark at his owner?" Gilgamesh did not redirect her gaze, but the tone of her voice spoke that any words she didn't like would result in immediate death.

"I'm merely speaking of a suggestion and nothing more. It is best to wait just a little longer before claiming your garden once more." The hair on the priest's neck stood while the sharp edges of the weaponry graded his skin.

One minute has passed in silence, and the golden gates withdrew from existence, taking with them the death-dealing weapons.

"Very well priest. I shall wait just a little longer but for now, I'll reside here in this worthless city. However should your war fail to provide me a release from this boredom, you'll be paying a terrible price for your deceit."

~0~o~0~

"With all due respect madam, are you sure that the child is fit for the task at hand?" A man wearing a black yukata with a gray beard and bald head bowed before Saiko in her office. It was illogical and downright cruel to throw the young boy to the wolves, but the servant did not voice his opinion. Whatever his master reasons were, it's because she knew something about the kid that he did not

His eyes never leaving the floor while hearing the sound of tapping against a hard surface. Saiko looked down at her man-servant from behind the desk, shuffling through paperwork while smoking a cigarette.

"Rest assure that the boy will be in good hands. Besides, it's time he had decent experience in the field if he wants to continue to use magecraft." She read the guidelines of the parchment in front of her with batting an eye at the man.

"Yes, ma'am. Should I tell the servants to prepare the room for our guest while we're at it?

"That won't be necessary. Let him sleep in the shack and leave room in the training area for him. I rather have him busy then disturbing the flow of the place with his mere presence. Also, I want you to pack my bags, I'll be heading to Fuyuki City."

 _March 28_ _th_ _Fuyuki City – 1999_

The sun introduced itself to my face yet again. The afternoon breeze managed to break some of the petals attach to the tree, allowing them to soar through the air. The smell of rust and steel gather my sense to focus on my location. It was the tool shed as usual. Just how long did I stay here again?

As I got up to cook breakfast, I felt a burning sensation on the back of my shoulder and reach for it. The feeling of a hot iron piercing through my spine forced me to my knees while shivering on the spot. Nausea took over, and my circuits were flaring up without my consent.

Something was forcing its way out of me!

It wasn't until I took notice of the tattoo on my back. It glowed before slithering like a snake downwards towards my stomach. The stomach acid within my belly threatening to burst from my mouth. Everything was too much for me to handle. I take it back, it wasn't morphing but pulling itself out! The burning got worse, and the next thing my mind could comprehend was the pain.

"A….aaahhh!"

Within that moment, my mind decided it was too much and blacked out.

…

…

…

My eyes open after passing out moments ago and the burning sensation is gone. I look at my belly, and the tattoo is gone as well. Scanning my room for any changes, I see none at all. Was it all a dream? No. That thing wasn't a dream or some hallucination. Everything that happens was too real for it to be fake.

"Hello shitty brat, you miss little old me?"

That voice? Looking around the shed lead me nowhere. Suddenly the sound of footstep tapping against concrete caught my attention, but the sound was coming from above. I looked up and what caught my sight was…

"You going to look like seen a ghost or are you going to invite me to your house?"

It was the Yomugeri woman from before! Heartbeat increase ten folds and blood pumped faster through these veins. The nostalgia of vomiting ran it way back to me as the ghastly girl waved. That woman gives off a scary aura as though she'll eat me if I don't pay attention to her.

"Can you get off my ceiling already? You look creepy." I said. She jumped down with a smooth landing. Her attire was that of a business suit most CEOs would wear to work.

"Happy now? Anyway, I'm here to collect a debt your father owes me and guess what?" she asked. Without giving me a chance to question how she was here and more importantly what came from me, she continued. "…I came to collect you my little Shirou!"

All the blood in my body froze at the accusation. She wrapped her hands around her face like a girl madly in love with her crush. "Oh~ I can't wait to take you with me. We'll have lots of fun and even spend quality alone time, you know?"

That sort of tone is not something you use against a thirteen-year-old kid! It's worst because she had the audacity to lick her lips at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about…also aren't you worry that Fuji-nee will walk in on us?!" I panicked at the risk of it all. What would Fuji-nee think if she saw or heard what was going own in this tool shed?

"Don't worry about it. I already can tell she isn't home yet since I've been watching you for quite some time now."

"Okay but th- What do you mean you've been looking at me?"

The look on her face never change. She kept that creepy and derange smile on her face like a sociopath.

"It means that I've been viewing everything from your perspective for a while. The tattoo on our back was a familiar I implanted into you for surveillance."

She's been spying on me this whole time!? Kiritsugu must be rolling in his grave for this. Every action I've taken was viewed by her including…

"Does that mean, Ms. Yomugeri, that you saw-"

"That little pep talk about being a hero. I must say that such a reason is hardly worth my time, but it did make me laugh. Aren't you too old to be playing hero anyway?"

I could tell the from the sight within her eyes the picture of a crimson blush appearing on my face was no illusion. Just how embarrassing could it be?

"Anyway boy, like I said before you coming with me and for good reason too."

"What reason would I need to go with you? I have training to do."

"If you call what I've seen training then you'll never get better. You'll be helping to find a member of the Holy Church whose gone rogue."

"What do you mean!?" I couldn't get this woman at all. Saiko Yomugeri is by far the most unreasonable person I've met so far. I'm not properly training for this at all. Kiritsugu only taught me the basics of magecraft, and I only ever train by myself and with fuji-nee. I'll die if I go on this mission.

"That's unreasonable and foolish even by my standards. Besides, why do I have to go?"

"Kiritsugu owes me and since he's no longer with us, you're going to pay that debt in full" A small smug smirk was plastered on her face. She knows I can't do anything to reject her, plus she's also a far more skilled magus than me. She might even force me to go through mind control or something.

"However I might take it back on one condition."

"What condition would that be?"

I'm not sure what trick she's playing, but I can't fall for it. There's no doubt she'll bait me with something…but what is it?

"Give up magecraft for good."

There it is. I can't go back on magecraft after what the old man taught me. It's the only way I might be able to save others. If I give it up, it'll be the same as turning my back on Kiritsugu. "Sorry but I'm not turning down magecraft" My decision is final. I won't back away now if that's my choice. Saiko stares at me with curiosity and interest. Her one eye scans me for any signs of cowering, but I keep calm. If she thought, I'd go back to a mundane life after all my hard work than she's wrong.

"Pack your bags then and come with me. I'll inform your guardian that you'll be taking 2 weeks long trip with me as a friend of Kiritsugu."

"What make you think that Fuji-nee will fall for that" I have to question her because I see no other way for fuji-nee to agree to such a claim. She'll get suspicious and might make things difficult for Yomugeri.

"I'm very persuasive so don't worry."

 _March 28_ _th_ _(late night)… Tokyo – 1999_

After making our way to the airport, Miss Yomugeri had her servants' escort me to my personal room till the other members of the retrieval group arrive. The room was ordinary by modern standards. There laid an everyday bed with curtains covering the window. The walls were green, and it looked refresh. The moonlight can be seen shining through the curtain fabric and the smell green tea was spread throughout the compound. It was an excellent place to live in, and I didn't get that paranoia feeling like last time.

"This is where you'll be staying as Lady Yomugeri prepare a few things. I hope you enjoy it." A man in a yukata spoke, carrying my bags inside while never letting his eyes leave the floor. His voice sounded rough with a lack of caring in the matter as though he was reciting from a script.

"Will she be visiting at any point tonight?

His blank face didn't bother to show any form of expression. "No, she will not. She has other matters to attend to at the moment. Please advise that you are to stay here until dawn before one of our servants arrive to pick you up." The man suddenly left, leaving me alone in a single room with a futon and closet.

The sensation came back full force when my eyes took in my surroundings. The ceiling still felt alive and the instinct to turn my head behind me never vanish. Surely something was watching me in this household. I stare at the briefcase laying on the floor and nodded.

The lid of the suitcase is lifted, and the blades are held in each hand. I stare at them while steeling my resolve and motion my hand into a stance. During my time using these weapons I've had to come up with a style that suits them. I figured I might as well come up with one on my own.

 _March 29_ _th_ _(Morning)… Tokyo – 1999_

 _Wake **_

Who is making so much noise?

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Gah! I feel someone just kick me out of bed in the roughest way possible. My head hits the floor first and then my back. The pain from it is bearable, but I couldn't get enough sleep last night. I wish Sakura were here to wake me up in a gentler manner.

"How long were you planning on sleeping?" Instantly the voice that shook the room was now reduced to a whisper as the woman standing next to me looked down. She wore a standard formal wear within the clan. However, her pale skin and blue eyes made her look inhuman.

"Sorry, I was practicing all night."

"Lady Yomugeri is waiting for your arrival in the training facility in the west hall. Please do not temper her patience any longer than you have." She sounded robotic as though there wasn't much of a personality to her. Her footsteps retreated out of the door and into the corridors, thus leaving me in solitude.

…She didn't even bother telling me with the training facility is.

"Damn."

 _March 29_ _th_ _(Late-Morning)… Tokyo – 1999_

Walking down these halls never felt right, as though the foundation of this construct was the belly of a beast. Upon finding and stepping towards a large screen door, likely the training area, I press my fingers tightly around the hand of the duel blades and venture forward.

To my surprise, it was a great dojo with training mats on the floor and participants fighting one another. Saiko, sitting on the exercise mat near the edge, took notice of my presence and gesture towards me.

"It's about time you got here Emiya, I was getting worried that you might have gotten lost along the way," she said. Although the small smirk she formed told me otherwise that she indeed knew that this would happen. Just a troublesome women, even worst than Fuji-nee.

"A servant told me that you needed me for something?"

"Ah yes, that indeed. Seeing as how you'll be spending quite some time here I thought it is best to train you in what little magecraft as possible." She took in a breath of air, eyeing the various figures fighting amongst one another in the center. "The first lesson will be starting here as of now." She turns her gaze to me. "You are to fight against my servants, using whatever method you see fit and either make them submit through force or tactics."

Wait… she wanted what exactly? The wheels rotating in my head couldn't fathom what form of training required this. "Ms. Saiko, Kiritsugu had me train already in kendo, and I have plenty of practice fighting against Fuji-nee. Is there really a point to this?"

"Why yes, there is, Emiya. As of right now you can be killed mercilessly by any Magus willing to waste time with you. You call batting around the wooden stick as training, but you're acting as though it's part of a game. If you're going on this mission, I need someone who can at least defend themselves against even a wolf." Everything she said was straight and to the point. Not an ounce of hesitation was made when those words exit her mouth. The look she gave me was of absolute truth.

"Alright then. If this is the only way to get better than I'll accept."

The grin she wore promise a brutal training regime. With a sudden snap of her fingers, a man approaches us from behind.

"Get him ready," shouted Saiko.

He nods and goes to a storage room to grab my training gear. The man comes back and gives me the gear I'll be using. Putting on the gear while flexing my muscles for a second, I scanned my Mystic codes, hoping what I've done with them can be put to use. As I walk to the center, the eyes of the room narrow down on me, watching for flaws or analyzing me like a test subject.

A boy, maybe two years older than me, stands on the opposite side. In his hand is a regular katana with a dragon design on the side. There's nothing remarkable about him than an average person, but the blade is a different matter entirely. The moment the stainless steel makes content with my gaze, vivid images flashes through my cranium. Every picture is like watching a movie in reverse from ending to beginning.

It had a history despite how small it was. It held no name despite the number of lineages passed down from it. It wore mystery like a cloak despite no mana surging through its framework.

"Okay, you too. Here's how it's going to go down. You both will try and disarm the other and for each time you do you'll get 1 point. The first to reach 10 wins the match got it!" The instructor who was the man from before barks out to us. I get it, but all of my attention was towards the boy in front of me. The man begins counting down from five and my heartbeat accelerates.

 _Five_

…Calm down.

 _Four_

…Calm down. Calm down!

 _Three_

…I can't stop the anxiety twisting in my body from taking hold!

 _Two_

…Trace—

 _One!_

…On! The moment the countdown strikes, I sprint towards my opponent with every fiber of my body. Light flashes, tracing the arc of the Mystic code swing as it collides into his katana. I wasn't sure who was more surprised, me for striking first, or the boy who thought he'd be given an easy win. Our feet dances across the mats swing and countering every attack, every move the other was capable of making.

He was simply better than me.

Despite training with Fuji-nee for so long, despite practicing kendo, the boy didn't let up nor seem to exhaust himself in the slightest. Flashes of the katana's history crammed itself further into my head, making me relive its moments from his hands.

It was annoying.

He then sidesteps to my right and swings his blade at my right arm. I twirl and block it. The impact was significant due to his weight but years with fuji-nee taught me that much. I force his blade to the side and begin giving out a flurry of slashes left and right. A flurry of steel clashing against each other echoes in the room, catching various responses and questionable looks from the crowd near us.

He repeatedly dodges them as though he was dancing. As I was about to strike him again, he moved faster than my eyes could keep up.

…of course.

From the beginning, I'm fighting someone from this clan that has magus within them. This boy must have circuits and therefore must be a Magus like me. He probably uses reinforcement to boost his legs strength. If that's the case, then it makes sense that I'd do the same thing.

I barely dodge only to have him kick me in the abdomen thus making me release both weapons from my grasp. The kick wasn't hard, but he put enough force behind it to knock me back.

Breathe is escaping my lips an exponential rate. The raw burning sensation in my legs was hurting me too much. Despite this being a spar, it was the hardest thing I've yet to encounter thus far.

There'll be more of this on the mission.

My jaw grits and I suck in as much oxygen as I can. Circuits flare like a flamethrower, using as much prana as necessary and reinforcing my body. Such a thing was careless and dangerous if not within capable hands, but I still persist on. Glancing up, the boy looks at me with an impassive stare, calculating my condition and whether or not to continue.

Remember. Rember what you were taught!

Duel blades crash against a lone katana. Neither steel would relent nor break against the other. He has all the advantages that I lack. His strength surpasses mine. His speed exceeds my own. It's as if I'm any fighting against a mountain. I tried to remember anything to help me beat him. Even though it's just a short contest of skills, for the seconds that past, a single thought swelled in the back of my head.

…I wanted to win. I wanted to be the one to win. How could someone consider themselves a hero if they can't win for themselves?

I was able to deflect the katana and swung down on his, but his blade broke upon impact. That shouldn't be possible at all. The katana was well-made and sturdy which means my sword shouldn't have broken it at all.

The worst part, however, was that katana had history behind it, and I just destroyed it. He must hate me for destroying his sword, and I don't blame him. They say that the moment a sword is forged it's empty until overall experiences allow it to develop a soul. Once a blade is shatter it is as though it died. Even if you reforge it, the history before its demise is lost for good.

…So I kept the memories stored within my head. By using structural analysis, I saw the birth and history that followed it until the end came by my hand. If the memories lived on through me, then it can't die at all. If the memories of a blade are its soul that that makes me a sanctuary for them.

Something in the back of my conscious cracks opens from thinking that. Words left my mouth before I could register what it was. "Trace Overlo_!"

The man from earlier steps in between us. His impassive stare towards me turns to a look of concern before it quickly vanishes. "That's enough. The match has already been decided," he says. Not ounce did he look at my opponent; already aware of the condition that he's in. The sounds of hands clapping commence.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful Emiya. It seems you have at least the basic understanding when fighting someone. Although you did lose, however." Saiko stood from her seat and walks to me. She presses her hands to my cheek, feeling the heat radiating from the short skirmish. "It seems we'll have you work more on your sword wielding, but worry not. There are other aspects to teaching you. After today, you are to report to me for lessons in both alchemy and alteration."

Saiko leaves with the man trailing behind her. The boy moves as well, as do everyone else for that matter. The dojo is empty with me gripping both swords in hand, threatening to shatter their existence without thought. I stare at the broken piece of steel on the mat, and the memories start pouring in.

* * *

 **AN: Not going to lie, writing this chapter was a pain in the ass for me personally. There was so many rewrites and ideas I had in store but decided to saved that for later. As you can see from this chapter, there are hints of changes within certain Character as well as the introduction to female Gilgamesh. I honestly don't see many serious stories involving her honestly which is quite a shame in my opinion. Another thing that I like to touch upon is Sakura in particular. After playing Heaven's feel and all, I still want to believe that she holds some negativity towards Tohsaka and everyone else despite being influence by Angra Mainyu. It Also doesn't help that the route made her out to be pitied upon half the time.**

 **(Story will be change to M-rated probably later on.)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you like or would suggest for now. Cya later everyone. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_April 4_ _th_ _Tokyo - 1999_

"Now the first lesson you'll learn is the method of alteration. It should be mere child's play for most Magus, and I hope you won't disappoint," said Saiko, adjusting her yukata while using her lone eye to scan the various daggers laid out before us. The weight of each metal felt like a rock buried over an infant's palm. "Before we begin, can you tell me exactly what alteration is?"

"It's… it is the method of adding or altering the properties of a known object, changing it's structure to suit the particular need, right?" I asked. Hands glide over the dagger, each one slightly older than the next. Just like the katana, these blades had a sense of mystery within them despite lacking magical energy.

Saiko nodded, blowing smoke out of her pipe in a sick way of relieving some pent-up stress. "Close. It's an intermediate step between reinforcement and projection. You can change the structure of this dagger as well as give them effects they didn't acquire. Start with the one on your right."

To the right was an ancient pre-roman dagger, forged between the fifth and third century of BC. Moments of clarity hit me as shatter memories of the blade crawled towards me. It was once wielded by a random soldier serving a militia of sorts. His name was of no importance, and the actions behind this weapon were revolting, to say the least. Suddenly heat flush through my system.

It was scorching now that I think about it. My vision went blank like the television shutting off during the commercial. A crimson light erupted in the darkness, engulfing me and my entire existence whole. And before I knew it…

The was fire everywhere around me.

Before my eyes were red flames flickering in the wind. A sea of death and decay rose around my surroundings, cries of agony and pain soar through the night. The ancient buildings were destroyed, burnt down or collapse under the suffering of others.

I can see it.

Not from an average person view but from the weapon. Each swing made by the nameless soldier took lives that beg for mercy. Each swing took lives that beg for peace. Each swing took lives that only wanted to live.

I felt a splatter of something wet and sticky on my face. The crimson liquid dripped down from my chin, splashing against the top of my hand. It was wrong… everything about this is _**wrong!**_

 _Help me…_

 **I cut her down with a stab through the neck.**

 _Mommy…_

 **I'm thrust through her stomach, severing her bowels and watching her bleed out.**

 _Grab the woman and child and escape!_

 **My steel surface cuts open his back, then his torso, then his eyes, tongue, mouth, ears, ribs… I keep cutting him like a serial killer taking pleasure in his fine arts.**

 **. ! I can't take it anymore. No more killing. Make it all stop at once. The fire, the suffering, I'm the hero so let me stop it all!**

The battering of mental projections as I, the dagger, mercilessly cease the life of those who blood I bath in. It was-

 **Glorious.**

 _*Crack*_

My mind is shattering. The vivid picture of the scenario takes over like an itch I can't scratch. For every shard of memory assimilating into my mind, a part of me felt like breaking into pieces of glass.'

People die when they are killed. It was logical by all accounts. And yet the one killing them is me. I'm their killer…

 _*Crack*_

Fifteen lives died by this bloody weapon. Fifteen lives of women and children merciless butchered for no reason other than war. I…

\- Forget it. Forget everything you just saw. Those memories aren't your own. It wasn't by your hands. Forget everything about it and bury it for good!

"Oi Emiya! Can you hear me?"

The voice awakens me from my passage through false memories. Turning to Saiko, her face shown annoyance and concern, probably because I didn't answer her in time. "Sorry about that. I blank out for a moment."

"Moment? You didn't respond for five minutes straight," muttered Saiko. Her gaze didn't waver as she looked to me for an answer.

"Sorry again. Just thinking about a few thing?" I lied to her. My hand subconsciously reached and scratch the back of my head, sweat brewing from my forehead. It seemed only a few seconds had passed when my eyes made contact with the bladed object.

"Focus boy, we don't have all day, and you're currently trying my patience."

The dagger laid in my hand gently while I began pouring prana into. The alteration didn't require the reinforce of its existence but the changing in its properties. Circuits flare up at the image of the moon, a trigger representing the activation, and prana flows through the layers of steel.

And yet, in the corner of my mind, the cries of those from the blades memories continue to haunt me.

Life and Death.

Hope and Despair.

Two opposing forces I've known all my life were brought forth once again. The lid was pushed open that I tried to keep close for so long. Even though my attention steered towards altering the dagger, te lack of concentration was wavering.

I desperately wanted to stop. Wanting to cry out in pain and choke on my own vomit. Memories of the fire exposed themselves to me without my consent.

Such things were too much for a boy to handle.

~0~o~0~

"Fuji-nee where's Senpai?" An innocent question from the girl. Her hands tugging her skirt, gripping the fabric lightly while waiting for a response.

"Oh, he went to Tokyo for two weeks. He'll be back before you know it. Although I am going to miss his cooking." Taiga went back to eating her food without a second thought. Such was the natural function of Fujimura Taiga.

"I see. Thank you." All was quiet except for the occasional gulping and chewing from her teacher.

How long? Just how long till she could see him again. It wasn't as though she had a crush or some admiration for the boy. It was both simple and least stressful to be around him then back at home.

Walking home alone was something use to the daily routine, but his introduction, his presence changed that completely. She didn't have journey alone anymore when he was there. Every step in silence or his chatting calmed her down and made it bearable. Her brother on the other hand…

Matou Shinji wasn't anything she could ask for. He wasn't her biological brother as she was adopted, cast away by the Tohsakas for a weak tradition between siblings in a Magus family. She was giving to the Matous in a good gesture for the household lack a proper heir.

Shinji should have been the heir. He had circuits, if not much of it. However, she was chosen instead, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and forcing all sorts of horrors for her to endure.

It was the ultimate manifestation of unfairness. Neither was given what they wanted most, and both suffer from it.

 _You had to lose a lot of things, didn't you?_

She paid no attention to the outspoken voice in her head. Taiga was busy talking while indulging herself to her heart's content.

 _If only she could feel a slight bit of unsatisfactory. Maybe you wouldn't feel too bad about it. Shinji will likely come by again for you and hit you again… or worst._

She ignored it against, denying the negative thoughts forming in her head. An aspect of her dark desires she will never acknowledge for her own sanity. Once Shirou comes back, he'll shield her away from it.

 _You keep saying that but you know it's not entirely accurate. Do you like getting violated in the worm pit? You never voice or complain about it once to your grandfather._

She bit her bottom lip, almost drawing a small fragment of blood. This would not do at all. "Fuji-nee, I have to use the restroom."

The teacher nodded, unaware and oblivious to the inner turmoil of her mind. She left and enter the bathroom, staring into the mirror and seeing her reflection.

Hollow eyes stared back with emptiness. It was natural and yet pitiful. There was beauty yet ugliness hidden beneath it all. Suddenly despite such thinking, the sensation of a bug crawling beneath the skin surface.

"G-ah!" It hurts so much that breathing became difficult. The pain and uncontrollable.

Those insects. They continuously crawl and violate without restraint despite their aggressiveness. She threw up, letting blood drip from her lips while the heat conquered her facial features.

"I need to speak with grandfather. Staying here isn't good for me."

She left without soon after, letting fuji-nee know she was departing. Even when she felt the worms crawling beneath her skin, she didn't falter in her smile for a second. Indeed, she endured more than any child possible.

Walking down the empty and dark streets would frighten most kids, but her expression was neutral as ever. She had no fear of the dark for there were worst things to encounter at home. Immunity to fear itself might have been a proper word to use in this situation. Each step was precise with no lag behind them. Despite the silence, she could help but feel a gaze directed at her from a far distance, analyzing her actions and judging her like a lab rat.

Turning just a few blocks away from her home, there stood a female figure blacken by the shadows of the night, from uphill. Suddenly footsteps from the woman approached her, and each step causes a primitive desire to run swell within her chest.

"I see. To think a dirty cup would be traversing this city isn't too surprising considering you mages." The woman's eyes weren't looking at her. They were off staring in some unreachable realm only she could see. "I shall rectify this mistake but not now. You might actually provide some meager entertain should you live child."

The girl did little to respond back. Her voice lost in her throat while the muscles in her body scream to get away from her. The chill running down her spine only made her want to cry and beg for mercy.

"No response? It seems the people of this era has forgotten how to speak as well."

The gold hair woman clicks her teeth and bent to down observe. Her eyes were a burning star that shined soo brightly, just looking at her would render anyone blind. However, regardless, of her stare, her lips formed a snarl as if challenging the young girl to speak.

"Have my presence made you mute, worm. The King commands that you speak or would you rather die here and now?"

Gold portals opened up behind the woman, each threatening to unleash a horror upon her unless words were spoken. However, the girl made no comment nor moved at all. She stared at her soon-to-be killer with hollows eyes and made a whisper.

 _I'd liked that._

The King narrowed her eyes while looking for signs of deceit but found none. Her gates are closed, and the bright light emitting from them vanished, leaving them both in the dark. "Oh? Do you not wish to live? Don't you have a wish for a pathetic future or have you've given up on humanity?"

Each word was directed at the girl, and the girl stared back at Gilgamesh for the first time. For a long time both individuals stare at each other and Gilgamesh thought to kill her there and now for attempting to match her gaze.

"Would you wish if everything was pointless?"

Sakura answers back in full. Her breath returning to normal and yet… despite the loss of fear, the chill coursing through her body never left. The Gold King never took her eyes off her. Instead, her lips turn upward, and a little sound of approval was heard. For someone to answer back to her with a question like that was... daring. She found Kotomine interesting at first but since then he's bored her, but maybe this child...

"You see little value in this era then? You're the first mongrel to acknowledge just how disgusting this world is. Tell me cup… if your garden was saturated in filth, would you clean it or let it rot away into the soil from wince it came?"

How could anyone suspect a question directed to a child of all people? A pointless philosophical debate on the state of the modern era between a ghost from the past and one yet unable to comprehend it. It is the same as asking an ant on how does it feel having it's anthill crush from your feet.

From the start, Gilgamesh never cared nor gave any meaning to what she was asking. It is pointless and a waste of time to begin with. It simply was a way, a form, for her to pass the time while continuing a charade people call social interaction. There wasn't a single thing to warrant attention nor deserving of wrath until just now with a 'cup' masquerading as a little girl.

"I-"

Gilgamesh rose her hand, signaling the timid yet empty girl to halt her response.

"Enough. I wish to hear your answer at a later time. For now, carry along with your mundane existence and when we greet another once more, your response better deems fit to meet my expectations."

Gilgamesh walked pass Sakura without a second glance, ignoring she was there, to begin with, and move down the streets in silence. The cold air reminded the girl of her previous activity before being stopped by the woman. And so she left and continued onward to her home, awaiting her routine from within the worm pit. The woman's word clung to Sakura like a moth to a electric lamp. Something about what she said stir something inside that she was unaware of.

~0~o~0~

"About time you got back. Grandpa was going to have to send me out looking for you again." Shinji kept his eyes of an old tome, scanning through its contents without a care in the world. As a young magus, he devoted all his time to studying his family craft, despite the less than optimal condition the Matous suffer from.

"Sorry Nii-san, it won't happen again."

Neither words were spoken between false siblings aside from the occasional silence and echoes from the outside world. Little things had any meaning to them since the time Sakura was adopted into the family.

"Stop staring off like that and go to grandfather already. It's "that" time."

"…"

"By the way, prepare yourself after your done in my room."

Shinji gave a sick smiled at the indication of what's to come later on. She walked off the stage and enter a setting similar to her that she could recall every detail from memory. The thick air stunk from the foulest odors known to the era of man as she traverses down the mossy stairs. The echoes of creatures crawling bounce against walls; she knowingly decided to take her time, prolonging her descent towards hell.

"Ah- Sakura. I'm glad you could make it in time."

There, standing in the near bottomless pit, festering with penis shape worms, was Makiri Zouken, currently known as Matou Zouken.

"It would have been troublesome getting Shinji to get you again. However, it seems you know better than to keep me waiting, right Sakura?"

Sakura stood still, her feet confined to the dirty floor in absolute silence.

"…"

"Good. Now jump inside and we'll begin."

Sakura merely looked towards the center of the pit and started moving to the core. Shedding layers upon layer of clothing, she stood naked with her body revealed to the world. Her form was that of a child but from the shape of her growing figure, she most certainly would have developed into a beautiful woman, if giving time and care. But… none of that matter now, did it? She laid her back on the cold concrete and accepted the eventual noise of scattering worms crawling towards her.

She could feel it. The first touch was on her legs, slime covering a lengthy trial up her thighs and at that moment…

"…..ah."

Her voice contains nothing for there was nothing left to be said. Such treatment was usual, and for one to ignore the sensation, they would have to experience it for every day of their life. Such was the method of the Matou magecraft, something no magus would ever put themselves through despite most being inhumane by sheer nature. Thus it was at the end of her pain that she realize how monstrous the world can be at times.

Her parents all but left her to be adopted, valuing tradition and an act of mercy although it ended not how they wanted. Her father killed due to a war he sought for himself and a mother dying lonesomely.

"Nee-san…"

Words she utter just barely of a whisper left her lips. The remnants of her only family, ignoring her and innocently continuing her study under proper care while she remains here, utterly violated. However, she would endure and would not break at all. And what of the boy would said he would save her, make her smile? Off to a land, she can not reach if temporary.

Children are capable of being the most innocent and loving creatures, but they are the cruelest of them all. The boy did not know how his words had affected the girl on a deeper level than some would say. Incidently from that moment onward, a promise was forged that he must keep, something that has to be done for her to keep her sanity in check.

She stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking over the course of her earlier youth with her family, wondering what could have been than what is now. However, there was indeed bitterness lying in her, waiting to be unleashed in pent-up fury.

 _You see little value in this era then? You're the first mongrel to acknowledge just how disgusting this world is_.

It's true. The world is indeed a filthy and disgusting place.

After all, despite enduring all that was done to her, she is undoubtely human and therefore can feel some sense of hate. What she wouldn't give to have at the very least, someone to suffer, to know her pain on a smaller scale. Such an action would give her a lower form of satisfaction.

 _Tell me cup… if your garden was saturated in filth, would you clean it or let it rot away into the soil from wince it came?_

"Grandfather…"

Zouken gazed at Sakura with curiosity for the first time. Never would she talk while bathing in the pit of worms.

"What is it Sakura? Do you want to get out already? You should kn-"

"Teach me."

"Oi, what is this then? You want me to teach you magecraft? There'd be no point to it. You are to only act as you are told the-"

"I want to fight in the war."

Matou Zouken narrowed his eyes and stood silence. He was interrupted not once but twice and from Sakura of all people. When did she decide to be rebellious? But using her would be beneficial in the long run. The Matous could potentially have two of its members be masters and form an alliance once the war commence. Despite Shinji's shortcomings, he was a capable candidate and with Sakura working alongside him…

The Holy Grail can finally belong to him.

"You are getting cheeky Sakura but what loving Grandfather would I be to deny you that. Alright, I'll teach you what I'm capable of."

He laughed, chuckling to the ridiculous notion that the girl may fare well with Shinji. Even should they fall in combat, he'll still wait for idly for the next Grail War to begin again. Zouken exit the setting without turning back, letting the girl continue her "training" without disturbance. The door closes, and Sakura is left alone, unattended in the darkness except for the worms.

Strangely enough, although it is considered outright disturbing even, the girl who stared at the ceiling gradually began turning her lips upward. A sound escaping her mouth and the worms around here agitated. A subconscious act was done, and this would no doubt lead to a future clash between blood.

~0~o~0~

"Why is this difficult for you boy? For God sake, this is an alteration. Even a complete novice should have an easier time than you."

Saiko gestured towards the crack or misshapen pieces of what was formerly known as various daggers. Each one was broken, bent, or remain unchanged in the slightest. Three hours had passed since the lesson started and aside from pulling me from my day-dreams, progress hasn't further as plan. Mages at the clocktower would kill her for failing as a teacher or only blast me for blundering a delicate procedure.

"Jeez calm down. I'm following the steps, but something keeps getting in the way. I'm really am trying over here, you know?"

"You expect the impossible Emiya. Calming down when my student is failing something close to elementary math is a hit to my pride as a mage. You are going to keep practicing until nightfall."

She left without any indication of coming back. The screen door slammed shut, and all that was left were me and a bunch of useless tools. I don't understand entirely what's wrong with the spell. She said it herself that such a thing is like learning elementary math.

"Maybe I've been doing it wrong then?"

I stretch out my hand to one of the remaining daggers. This one had no physical change to it nor scent of prana coursing through the steel… at least not yet anyway. It's heavy in my hand as though I was cradling a newborn.

"-Trace Over."

As if to hypnotize myself, I murmur the spell I'm long accustomed to. No, I actually am hypnotizing myself. An aria Emiya Shirou had conjured for himself to use what he's been using for so long. The image of the moon crams in my head and circuits ignite like a raging fire.

Kiritsugu told me I was exceptional for being a first generation magus considering having twenty-seven circuits. The work of magic Kiritsugu possessed, the Magic Crest passed down the Emiya family, can only be passed on to a blood relation. A Magic Crest forces a rejection on those with no blood relation.

Well, anyways. As I don't even know what a Magic Crest is, it doesn't matter if I have one or not.

"Basic Structure, analyze."

Prana passes through the steel surface and burrows into the framework of the dagger.

"Composition, recorded."

The generic material that makes up the foundation of the blade including its original shape is pouring into my brain like a river.

"Experience Growth, transfer."

There wasn't anything to see nor hear. It's like a void waiting to be filled up to the brim. It's empty carcass only held the darkness.

"Manufacture Process, install."

 _*Crack*_

"Guh!?"

The rebound from the spell hits me full force. A migraine bouncing off in my noggin was irritating and annoying. This was the same result no matter how many times I'd practice it. Reinforcement was easy for me, but this was another level from before. I arch my back and the sensation of passing out just so I can stay lucid.

"Ah… dammit, I failed again…"

There's no change to the blade. It seems that the magical energy I poured into it has evaporated into the air.

"…It's hard to improve something that has form."

The thing I'm attempting is like fitting in a puzzle piece into a block that doesn't match the shape. Adding to a complete object risks making it less perfect. Adding unnecessary things could break it apart. But I still don't get why nothing's changing at all.

I stopped and dropped the dagger to the floor. The sweat running down my face provide a cooling sensation to this hot body. The room remains empty, but the window closes by laid wide open. In the sky put the night clouded by stars. There was the moon again, watching over what transpire within its vision.

"Some hero I am, right Miyu…?"

I talk to no one in particular. I was just selfish thinking back to the little girl I left behind in the hellish flames years ago. I wonder if I'd been a bit stronger back then, a little faster, then maybe she could be saved. I going through the memories of the blade, looking back at the victims of those killed by it. Even till now they were fresh on my mind.

"No use thinking about it now."

I went towards the door and left the room of broken tools behind. Down the hall were the walls and servants attending to their usual routine. They're faithful servants, people willing to listen and obey Saiko at any moment. Loyalty from them was unbound, to be honest.

My room is right around the corner. I recall that my mystic code lies dormant in the briefcase for now. Testing them out would have to wait, I need my rest for tomorrow.

~0~o~0~

"Lord Jubstacheit von Einzbern, we've come as requested."

Two servants, no… more like homunculus kneeled behind the elder of the Einzbern with her head down. Their eyes glued to the floor while the sounds of a footstep were close. It was that moment a dark and empty voice was made.

"Cancel the plans for Illyaveil at once. There'll be no need to start until she's developed more as a magus."

The elder homunculus became silent. His head is filled with the notion that they couldn't just afford another failure like te last two times. The third ended in utter humiliation for them, and the fourth cost them dearly. A hired freelancer betrayed them just when the grail was within their grasp, and the loss of a valuable specimen was a small blow for him.

"My lord, what of the relic from the temple then?"

"Hold on to it for now but I'll request a different artifact soon enough. It's time we consider our options more widely now."

The elder waved his hands and dismiss the two homunculi to leave himself in peace. Once the doors closed to his chambers, Jubstacheit walked down from his chair and into the center of the room. Isolated he began thinking of the future outcomes.

"Twice already we've lost our chances."

Third Grail War was attempted by cheating their own system, it backfired on them significantly. An extra class added to the mix yet victory was not given to them in the slightest. To regain a magic that was lost them is all they wanted, but they rushed it, blindside by their own greed.

"Nonsense. Choosing the proper servant, this time, is critical now than ever."

Berserker. The mad dogs or war. Any servant summons under that class container would be robbed of their sanity and strengthen beyond their stats. However, such mindless beast isn't suitable for protecting their masters. It was this reason alone that the elder though summoning "him" in a class such as that would no less play in their favor.

The fourth war ended in the destruction of the Grail, such as how it ended during the second. Emiya Kiritsugu, the freelancer, killed his way to the top and was one step to accomplishing all they worked for. However, during the final hours, he betrayed them and the Grail was gone again.

"No, this time. We're done waiting for chances or miracles."

The elder disregarded summoning a berserker entirely. They needed a servant capable of though and strength without weakness. Saber perhaps?

No. Last time wouldn't cut it.

Caster then? The man shook his head due to the potential difficulties gave that summoning a magus stronger than you were foolish. Such ignorance would result in a betrayal that leaves you dead… or worse.

"Ah- I see now."

The man smiled and looked towards the roof above. Moonlight shadowing his figure in all his glory.

"I wonder if there's anything concerning Babylonian artifacts within the clocktower."

* * *

 **AN: Hope people start getting the hints here and there. Anyway that chapter took sometime for me to type down due to how I could play it out but hopefully you guys enjoy it. As for Sakura, well... then's are going to get more interesting as the story goes on. Also yes, I gave Shinji magic circuits because honestly all he ever wanted was to do magecraft and shit, so why not?**

 **Correct me for anything that may be wrong or neglected. Chapter 1 and 2 will be getting a re-editing soon to make it more presentable to the readers. Bye Bye!**


End file.
